Vegeta Wears a Suit!
by CTKelly
Summary: **CHAPTER 20 UP!!!!! ALL CHAPTERS RELOADED!!!** More then just your normal Vegeta had to get a job story. It may seem like a cliché in the first few chapters. But definitely expect the unexpected.
1. Author's Notes

1 SPARE A FEW SECS TO READ THIS, SO THAT IT MIGHT BE EASIER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.  
  
2  
  
3 Authors' Notes  
  
Pan doesn't exist, Bra doesn't exist.  
  
Gohan had started off being 18, but then I switched him to 25.  
  
The reason why he's still studying is because (this is just an excuse I'm making up) Chi Chi wants him to be able to raise enough money to support himself and Videl and hopefully an upcoming grandchild.  
  
It's obviously set in the time after Majin Buu, I think Goku was killed by Cell but they just wished him back with the dragonballs or something. Just that he's alive right now.  
  
Vegeta doesn't train in the Gravity Room, he's still training in the Gravitron.  
  
Goten and Trunks are the same ages as they are in the Saiyaman Saga (7 and 8).  
  
When I first wrote the story, it was originally for a Parody Contest (until I finally understood what the word parody means). I had started writing it after Mirai Trunks had destroyed Android 17 & 18 in his time (the alternate timeline where everybody's dead but Trunks and Bulma).  
  
And I didn't know that Bulma's family was the richest in the world, I know I should've assumed that but I was too worried about starting high school (dunno why I'm telling you that). Also I know that since Vegeta lives with her that he doesn't need to pay Bulma child support, I just sorta… uh, he doesn't earn any money to support her! Wait, that's a lame excuse. Let's just say I forgot.  
  
I think that's all that needs explaining, if you have any questions just email me.  
  
And with the phone calls, if you want the dialogue that's being said on both sides email me with the chapter. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Nor am I in anyway trying to make money off any of the characters trademarked or registered.

Copyright:No part of this work may be reproduced in whole or in part, or stored in a retrieval system, transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise, without permission of the author. For information regarding permission contact author at fraynerulz@lycos.com

In short: Do NOT copy any of this and claim as your own. If you do take an extract my name must be included as the author.

These both go for the entire story.

To everyone else, sorry about that. I'm just sorta scared that someone would take my story and say they wrote it. Now onto the story:

Vegeta Wears a Suit?!

Sweat dropped onto the ground as Vegeta trained in his capsule.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's face appeared on the communication screen. "You owe me the support money!"

"You want more!" he yelled back disbelieving (he meant more things, not more money).

"You owe the money!"

"How can I owe it to you if I don't have it?"

"Then you're in debt. You gave me the child now help me support him!"

Vegeta got up and turned the gravitron to its normal gravity level.

"You've stopped training?"

Could it be a sign of the apocalypse or is he just gonna kill Trunks?

He walked out and Bulma cut the communication.

Walking back to the house he passed Yamcha training with Krillin.

"What's the point?" he muttered.

He kept walking.

Bulma met up with him a few yards off with Trunks running behind.

"How would you expect me to give you child support?"

"Get a job."

"Yamcha," Krillin whispered, "That means he'll have to wear a suit for the interview."

They both burst out laughing.

Vegeta shot them both a look, which shut them up.

"And what do you suppose I do?"

"Work for my dad."

"Fine, where is he?"

"Dad really goes for all of the official stuff. You'll have to wear a suit and go for an actual interview so he knows where to put you."

"How am I suppose to get a suit?"

"Yamcha!" Bulma yelled, "Can Vegeta borrow your suit?"

"WHAT?!" Both Vegeta and Yamcha cried.

"Can Ve-"

"I heard what you said. You actually expect-"

"-me to wear his suit?"

"Either that or take care of Trunks."

"You mean dump him off a cliff," Krillin muttered.

"Mum!" Trunks complained, "I don't need dad taking care of me. Gohan's training me. What's child support?"

"It's where your dad has to pay me money to help look after you."

"How come dad's hair stands up without gel?"

"You little…," Vegeta growled, clenching his fist (A/N: I seriously can not believe I didn't get him to attack Trunks!).

"Cause that's just the way it is."

"Why is dad so small compared to Goku?"

"Why, you little br-"

"Trunks, don't ask questions like that."

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Krillin are on the ground howling laughter.

She took her son's hand and led him inside.

"Yamcha!" Vegeta yelled.

This just made them laugh harder. Especially since his name sounded so strange off Vegeta's tongue.

He looked at the area they were on and concentrated his energy,

"Ahhh!!!" Krillin screamed, "Vegeta! Stop it!"

He was creating an earthquake and had almost created an island out of the area on which they lay.

He calmed down (if possible).

"Yamcha, can I borrow a… a…"

"What?" Yamcha asked smirking.

"You know what!" Vegeta raged. Stamping his foot through the ground causing another earthquake.

"I'm not sure you'd fit. You'd probably have to ask Chi Chi for one of Gohan's old suits…"

Krillin stifled a giggle getting himself a glare from Vegeta.

"You expect me to wear one of Kakarot's brats suits?" Vegeta demanded.

"Uh… yeah."

He flew off to the 439 mountain area where Goku lives, leaving behind Yamcha and Krillin on the ground bawling their eyes out.

"Oh, what was that woman's name again?" Vegeta growled to himself, "Chi… Chi…. Chi Chi!"

He landed outside their home.

"CHI CHI!" he roared.

She looked out the window barely noticing it was Vegeta.

"Be quiet! Gohan's studying," she scolded.

Then turned away. A split second later…

"What!" she screamed in disbelief turning back to the window. Finally connecting the dots.

Vegeta was actually there.

"Goku!" she yelled.

He appeared behind her.

"Whoa. Why is Vegeta making a house call?" he demanded.

"Don't ask me," Chi Chi cried, "All I know is that he called for me." (In the tone I'm imaging, it just makes her seem laid back. And I've got Vegeta doing only one thing when he's "talking," screaming at anybody and everybody).

"Why?"

"CHI CHI!" Vegeta roared again.

Gohan chose that moment to wander into the room.

"Gohan," Vegeta yelled.

"Huh? Vegeta's making a house call?" he asked.

"Hey. That was my question."

"Ahhh!!!" Chi Chi screamed. Vegeta had sorta destroyed the door and stood in a "what-would-not-be-a-good-time-to-call-him-short mood".

"Kakarot. Leave, now," Vegeta ordered.

"Wh-"

"NOW!"

Goku left, not before raiding the fridge though.

Gohan stood protectively in front of his mother.

"What do you want Vegeta?" he demanded.

"Where's your room?"

"Last room to the left."

Vegeta walked off. Down the hall, into the last room on the left.

The bang was heard when Vegeta smashed through the door of Gohan's closet.

"What's he doing?"

Gohan ran off with Chi Chi and Goku following behind.

Vegeta threw almost every stitch of Gohan's clothing onto the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma get you?" Goku asked.

"Why?" Vegeta grunted, still going through it all.

"You're kidding!" Goku cried.

"Goku, what?" Chi Chi asked.

"Bulma got you for the child support money and now you have to get a job" (I can't believe I made him that smart!)

"What?!"

"And for the interview you have to wear a suit!"

Gohan and Chi Chi were bawling their eyes out.

"Was one of mine the only ones you'd fit?" Gohan asked, catching his breath.

Vegeta just grunted in response.

And now all 3 of them were on the floor bawling their eyes out.

Chi Chi got her act together first and got out Gohan's suit. The one he wore at 14. It fit Vegeta. He took it and left.

"That was rude," Chi Chi remarked.

"You expect him to say thank-you?"

"Of course."

"When's lunch?" Goku, duh, asked.

Goten walked in rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?"

"That family asks too many question," Vegeta thought.

Looking up you'd see a guy in blue spandex carrying a suit, flying. I wouldn't exactly call it normal.

"Hi, it's Bulma. Is my dad there?" she asked, as Vegeta walked though the door.

He threw the suit onto the couch and walked back out to train.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Two

"Maybe I shouldn't book this for him," Bulma muttered, "Uh, hi dad. Do you have a spare slot tomorrow?"

Pause.

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Well dad, this one's gonna be a bit of a surprise. For both of us after what happens."

Pause.

Bulma laughed, "You really think I'd be able to convince Vegeta to pay me child support money? *crosses fingers* Anyway, is that okay? 2.30 tomorrow? Yep, I'll tell him. Okay, thanks, bye."

She hung up the phone.

"I can't believe it's finally happening! After 8 years!" she squealed, "I've gotta tell Vegeta what time don't I?"

She almost skipped outside.

He wasn't exactly as happy though.

"Stupid lil'…" he grumbled, while punching through the air, "If I don't get that blasted job. I'm killing the whole blasted family!" And with that he shot an energy beam high in the air aimed straight at the mountains.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, he didn't exactly pay attention, "VEGETA!"

"What is it woman!" he yelled back.

"Come down here!" she screamed at him.

"Why should I obey you?" he screamed back.

"Just come down here!"

He loved the verbal wars that they always had on each other, but this was not going the way he thought it would. Considering it would help heaps if she knew how to fly.

Bulma screamed as the energy beam Vegeta had shot earlier hit a mountain and it totally exploded with a bang loud enough to be heard in West City.

Vegeta just laughed.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath, "Don't know why I do anything for him!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to argue with him anymore he flew down.

"What is it? You interrupted my training!"

"Finish your training at quarter past 2 tomorrow. Or you're out," and she was serious about this.

"Whatever," he shrugged. Then walked to the gravitron to keep training.

"I don't know how I stand that saiyan anymore," she grumbled, walking back to the house.

Briefly she looked back and just saw a gravitron. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "I can't believe you Bulma. One minute you're screaming at him, the next you've fallen for him! What's wrong with you!" she screamed at herself.

In the capsule Vegeta heard this, but refused to acknowledge it. He couldn't let "weak" human feelings take over him again. He wouldn't let it.

But he knew he felt more for Bulma then he'd actually admit to himself…

Shaking her out of his mind he trained furiously for the next 15 hours straight with only breaks to change the gravity level.

Looking at the clock Bulma shook her head, "That man I'll never get use to."

When he finally did come in she was asleep in her bedroom.

But he couldn't care less, so he just showered and fell asleep on the couch.

He only slept for 5 hours but that felt enough for him, so he went out to train. Coming back in 2 hours later, Bulma was up and cooking breakfast. (A/N: I was gonna make a little comedy out of that but, I might've missed something, when was Bulma a bad cook?).

"It's about time you got up," Vegeta growled.

"Well excuse me, but I'm not gonna stick to your schedule just because you're one of the strongest men on earth," Bulma said, in a bad mood because Vegeta just had to destroy the happy feeling that had somehow come out of nowhere.

Vegeta sent her a death glare behind her back.

"Look, here's your food," she said, as calmly as she could setting the plate, with the eggs she cooked, in front of him. There was something about him today that was really getting on her nerves.

But he was setting off major vibes, how the hell was _he_ going to survive a job interview with his father-in-law? (I'm pretty sure they're married cause Chi Chi calls Vegeta, Bulma's husband in one ep. during the World Tournament Saga.)

What qualifications did he have? He's a good fighter, could you say he was good at PR? He's smart enough to be able to manipulate someone easily. Would he do that just to get the job?

But really, mentally it was almost impossible to beat him. But does that count as a qualification to work at Capsule Corporation?

What would his position be if he even got accepted!

With his qualifications what would he be doing! Trying to design the perfect gravity room! With all of the different equipment for the toughest training courses! As Vegeta AND Bulma thought through all of this there was only silence verbally between them.

Bulma was pounding him with these questions through the Saiyan Bond they had. To talk to each through a telepathic connection, but this also meant that it was near impossible to hide anything from each other. But it also meant that they truly were meant for each other.

Pretty weird thing to come from the saiyan race, eh?

"Come on Vegeta! You've got to be able to think of one qualification that you've got!" Bulma cried, exasperated.

"If fighting isn't a qualification for whatever job I'm trying for then what would be a qualification!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"How would I know what you're good at! You spend your life inside that capsule my father made for you!"

"Oh, come on!"

"What? You're planning on telling my father you're "good" in bed?"

Vegeta's face went red, "I refuse to continue with this conversation."

And with that he turned and left, but it's pretty easy to figure out where he went. Considering that he didn't exactly take his son to go play in the park.

Bulma just sighed and cleared the table.

"Goku," Chi Chi started, "Do you think Vegeta has a chance at getting that job?"

"What's he going for? A job at Capsule Corp.?"

"That's probably the only one that he'd even be able to get an interview at with his temper."

"Probably not," Goku laughed, "I would not want to be around if he finds out that he didn't get accepted."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Three

"Goku, one more question," Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's say, I made you go out and get a job. What would you go for?"

"Why?" Goku asked, nervously.

"Just wondering. You're too stupid to get a serious job. At least Gohan was able to become a scholar after everything that had happened."

"And I call you my wife. You're nice."

"Yeah, I know. After all I do cook and clean for you, for no charge."

"You wouldn't stop would you?" Goku asked, clearly panicked. The closest thing that he reckoned he'd be able to come up with for food was a wild boar cooked over a fire.

What qualifications did he have? He's a good fighter, could you say he was good at PR? He's smart enough to be able to manipulate someone easily. Would he do that just to get the job?

But really, mentally it was almost impossible to beat him. But does that count as a qualification to work at Capsule Corporation?

What would his position be if he even got accepted!

With his qualifications what would he be doing! Trying to design the perfect gravity room! With all of the different equipment for the toughest training courses! As Vegeta AND Bulma thought through all of this there was only silence verbally between them.

Bulma was pounding him with these questions through the Saiyan Bond they had. To talk to each through a telepathic connection, but this also meant that it was near impossible to hide anything from each other. But it also meant that they truly were meant for each other.

Pretty weird thing to come from the saiyan race, eh?

"Come on Vegeta! You've got to be able to think of one qualification that you've got!" Bulma cried, exasperated.

"If fighting isn't a qualification for whatever job I'm trying for then what would be a qualification!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"How would I know what you're good at! You spend your life inside that capsule my father made for you!"

"Oh, come on!"

"What? You're planning on telling my father you're "good" in bed?"

Vegeta's face went red, "I refuse to continue with this conversation."

And with that he turned and left, but it's pretty easy to figure out where he went. Considering that he didn't exactly take his son to go play in the park.

Bulma just sighed and cleared the table.

"Goku," Chi Chi started, "Do you think Vegeta has a chance at getting that job?"

"What's he going for? A job at Capsule Corp.?"

"That's probably the only one that he'd even be able to get an interview at with his temper."

Goku laughed, "I would not want to be around if he finds out that he didn't get accepted."

"Goku, one more question," Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's say, I made you go out and get a job. What would you go for?"

"Why?" Goku asked, nervously.

"Just wondering. You're too stupid to get a serious job. I'll get Gohan to do that."

"And I call you my wife. You're nice."

"Yeah, I know. After all I do cook and clean for you, for no charge."

"You wouldn't stop would you?" Goku asked, clearly panicked. The closest thing that he reckoned he'd be able to come up with for food was a wild boar cooked over a fire.

2.15 just happened to roll by pretty quickly.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called, "Get your butt out here. You need to get changed."

He dropped from the air, startled. It was 475x gravity.

"Damn that woman!" he yelled at himself. How did he get someone who was almost completely opposite him to be his wife!

"Woman," he yelled, "Open the door!"

"Huh? Opening the door resets the gravity level. Why?" she thought.

"Because I said so!"

"Oh great, he's either gonna kill me, or destroy the machine," Bulma mumbled, opening the door.

Looking in she saw Vegeta exhausted on the ground collapsed in a heap.

Which was a pretty amazing site to see, the great saiyan prince practically defeated by a machine.

"Vegeta, get outta there. You have to get changed for the interview," Bulma ordered.

The proud prince struggled to his feet and walked out not even looking at Bulma.

He wandered into the house and took a shower.

"Should I give him a pink tie?" Bulma wondered.

"NO!!!!!" Vegeta screamed in telepathy.

Bulma walked in and grabbed the suit. The tie Chi Chi had put with it was red and blue diagonally striped.

"I hope he doesn't scream at this."

She walked to the bathroom Vegeta was in and set it down.

"Hey! I left the suit here for you!"

"Fine! Just leave now!"

She obeyed. No point in arguing with Vegeta while he was in the shower. Do it later.

Waiting downstairs on the couch 2.25 came by and Vegeta finally came downstairs. He couldn't exactly figure out how to do the tie so it was smoking around his neck.

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed, shaking her head, "I wonder if Chi Chi had this problem with Goku on their wedding."

"Don't compare me with Kakarot!" Vegeta raged at her making Bulma lose her grip on his tie.

"Whatever," she shrugged, grabbing the tie again and doing it neatly for him.

When she had tightened it on him he just walked past her, out the door and stopped. He didn't know where Dr. Briefs' office was.

Bulma started laughing as Vegeta just stood there.

But he couldn't lose his composure now, not in front of his hopefully soon-to-be boss's daughter.

"Go to the right, past your shuttle, into the building labeled, "Main Building.""

He just went right, past his training shuttle, into the building labeled, "Main Building" without a word of thanks.

"He's nice isn't he?" Bulma grumbled.

Walking through the doors a gush of cold wind blew at Vegeta. It was the air conditioning.

"This is ludicrous! It's not even hot and they've got the air conditioner on as if it were 50!" (I live in Australia. So this is Celsius. But if I used the right formula it's 122°F).

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Four

Vegeta walked up to the desk, not to sure of what he was suppose to do. (Yeah I know, Goku's the one with half a brain-Don't kill me Goku fans!- but I'm just thinking, how is a saiyan prince suppose to know how to apply for a job?)

"Yes?" the blonde bimbo sitting behind the desk asked. Not looking up from the magazine she was so engrossed in.

Vegeta remained silent.

She looked up, "Oh, Vegeta! Head on down the hall, first door on the left."

He went down the hall, into the first door on the left without a word of thanks or knocking on the door.

"God," the bimbo muttered, "Bulma's right. He is sooooo polite."

"Vegeta! What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a suit?" Dr. Briefs asked, in total shock that Vegeta was actually wearing a suit.

"That blasted daughter of yours made me come, and you can ask her why I'm here," Vegeta growled at him.

Dr. Briefs picked up the phone and dialed. Bulma was waiting for a call from Chi Chi. Chi Chi was suppose to fill her in on all of the details of what happened yesterday about Gohan's suit.

"Bulma? Did you send Vegeta here?" her father asked.

Pause. Dr. Briefs looked like he was on the verge of crying. But not because he was sad, oh no, after Vegeta had screamed at him to fix the Gravitron before the androids attacked. It seemed as though nobody could order Vegeta around. Now seeing that his own daughter could, this was going to be good.

A slight smirk came across Dr. Briefs' face as he put down the phone. Vegeta, being the Prince of All Saiyans, showed no fear. Even though he was sweating bullets inside.

"Okay, since this was a last minute thing. I don't expect you to have all of the proper requirements for the interview. But, I will submit a resume to Mr. Satan's Fighting Dojo, for you, as I know how much you love to fight, and this way you won't be slaving in a lab," Dr. Briefs said, expecting a thank-you. But, of course, got nothing in return.

Vegeta walked out and instantly tore the tie off from around his suit, and it was smoking in his hand.

He walked back to the house and as soon as he stepped inside he tore the jacket off and threw it onto the couch, or rather onto Bulma. Who was on the couch chatting to Chi Chi.

"Vegeta you! Hold on one sec Chi Chi, gotta take care of a bit of trash," Bulma quickly said. She put down the phone briefly, picked up the jacket and stormed off after the stubborn saiyan.

She was about to storm into the room she gave him when she bashed straight into the door! He locked the bloody door.

But the key was in her pocket, she always kept it there for whenever she got desperate that she could just piss him off and go into his bedroom. She was planning on destroying all of his armour and leaving that pink shirt he seems to "love" so much.

She opened the door, ready to scream at him when he threw something in her face. Then threw her out of the room literally with his energy.

She caught him totally naked and he was not happy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he screamed at her, "Oh wait, that's assuming that you can think which is betting on quite a bit isn't it?"

"Oh I should just get Goku to come here and whup your sorry ass," Bulma growled before stomping off.

Vegeta came out in just black shorts and shot down the stairs and cornered Bulma before she could pick up the phone.

"No one, and I mean no one compares the Prince of All Saiyans to a 3rd-Class Baka!" he said in a low menacing voice to her, catching her dead in the eye. If she didn't love him and didn't know that he would never do anything to hurt her, she might actually have been scared.

But she knew that so didn't worry about it. He may act tough, but she was his boss. And wasn't even getting paid for that!

He walked off, "Hey! Vegetable head!"

Vegeta came back around, had her cornered again and was giving her a death glare, "Don't call me that…" He let the threat hang.

"The prince of saiyans hands out an empty threat? That's a first for a man of his word," Bulma mumbled, forgetting about a saiyans acute hearing.

He placed a hand tightly around her throat, glaring at her straight in the eye. She showed fear, just the smallest bit. And this time round, actually felt it.

When he was sure she got the message he released his grip, but kept her cornered, "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to know how your interview went, it seemed pretty quick considering that Chi Chi only got up to the part where you smashed the door down."

"The interview was cancelled and your father is sending something to the clown's dojo," Vegeta said, gruffly.

"He suggested you work for Hercule?" Bulma asked, fighting back a huge laugh.

He just turned around and headed out the door.

In just a matter of minutes the tissue box was empty.

"Bulma! Bulma, BULMA!" Chi Chi screamed into the phone, she had heard an argument and definitely wanted to know what it was about if Bulma was crying.

She picked up the phone, "Sorry, Chi Chi. Veggie just told me what my father made him do-" Bulma cut off again laughing.

"Goku, Goku!" Chi Chi called on the other side of the line. He appeared with an apple in his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go over to Bulma's to see how she is? And take me with you? She sounds hysterical."

"Okay, just lemme grab a bite to eat," Goku answered heading to the fridge.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter Five

"Hold it right there," his wife ordered. He froze, as in he had a leg in the air not moving a muscle.

She walked to the table and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket.

"That's your bite to eat," she said, throwing the fruit to him.

"Aw Chi Chi! Come on, you know that when I say a bite I mean more then just this," Goku whined.

"Forget it Goku." He just moped for a few seconds, then with how much of a kid he is he wrapped his arms around his wife and using Instant Transmission they were at Capsule Corp. a second later.

Bulma was still on the ground, howling with laughter, slamming her fist onto the ground and with tears running down her eyes.

Goku got a confused look on his face, which frankly, Chi Chi found absolutely adorable, "Why is she laughing and crying?"

"Goku," Chi Chi sighed, "When something is really funny people start to cry."

"Oh, okay," he said, accepting her answer.

"Hey Bulma. What's going on?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma looked up drying her eyes quickly to see Chi Chi and Goku looking down on her.

"Hi guys," Bulma greeted standing up, she led them over to the lounge, "Sit down," she said gesturing to the couch.

"Thank-you," Chi Chi answered politely, sitting down.

"Yeah, thanks." Goku sat next to his wife. (Oh my god that was corny!)

"So what's going on?" Chi Chi asked.

"What do you mean?" Bulma questioned.

"About Vegeta's job."

Bulma gripped onto the couch as she started laughing again.

"Calm down Bulma," Goku said, "It can't seriously be that funny."

"It is," Bulma managed to gasp.

"Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath," Chi Chi said slowly.

Bulma slowly stopped laughing, and I mean slowly. 5 minutes had passed when she finally calmed down enough to be able to breathe.

"Maybe you had better write it down, if every time you're about to say it you just start cracking up," Chi Chi suggested.

"Okay," Bulma agreed, she grabbed a sheet of paper and pen near the phone. And scribbled down about Vegeta having an application submitted to Hercule's Dojo.

Chi Chi red it aloud quickly and started cracking up as hard as Bulma did. Goku laughed even harder.

Chi Chi managed to gasp between breaths, "Vegeta… submit… application… to Hercule's school!" Then couldn't control it and laughed harder.

And Trunks walked in to see his mother, and best friend's parents laughing at what seemed to be the funniest joke in the world.

"Mum, what's so funny?"

"Your father…" Bulma managed to start before bursting into tears.

"My father what?" Trunks demanded.

Goku and Chi Chi tried to help out, but they couldn't get any farther then Bulma did. The only words they managed to say was "Hercule" and "job".

Trunks' was a smart boy, but when it finally clicked that is was something about his father having to get a job. And it could've been that he had to work for Hercule. He was on the ground bawling, creating a hole in the ground. But since he was strong too. This created earthquakes.

They all stopped laughing the second they felt the earthquake.

"Hi guys," Krillin said, walking in and giving a really weird Mr. Hankey(South Park) wave.

"Huh, hi Krillin!" Goku answered brightly to his best friend.

"So what's going on? 18 went off shopping and took Maron with her, so I decided to drop by here."

Goku, Chi Chi and Bulma exchanged a quick look then started laughing again.

Trunks escaped to his room so that he wouldn't be questioned.

"Wha? What's going on guys?" Krillin asked confused.

Chi Chi managed by a miracle to calm down, "Bulma made Vegeta get a job. And then her father submitted an application to…"

Chi Chi started laughing again. Bulma and Goku's eyes were starting to moister. They couldn't exactly give the piece of paper, that Bulma scribbled it down on, to Krillin. Chi Chi had tore it up while she was laughing.

As a joke Krillin finished, "And then her father submitted an application to Hercule!" He started laughing as hard as they were, and they just laughed even harder and tears were running down Goku, Chi Chi and Bulma's eyes.

Krilin stopped for a moment and took a look at the 3 still crying, "Okay, so what I said was either really funny or… it's true! Trunks! You get your half saiyan butt here this second!" Krillin yelled.

Trunks walked into the room as if he was just there to go into the kitchen to grab a drink instead of being screamed at to come.

"Why is your mum and Goten's parents laughing like they just heard the funniest joke in the world?" Krillin demanded.

(A/N: I seriously don't know why I made that, _that_ funny. If you ask me, it seriously is not that funny that you're gasping for breath.)

"Uh…" Trunks started, he had just spent that time trying to keep that _out_ of his mind, "How much do you already know?"

"Just that Dr. Briefs submitted an application somewhere, but they couldn't say where," Krillin answered.

"To Hercule!" Trunks cried, cracking up again. 

Krillin froze for a few seconds realizing that his joke was actually true then fell to the ground laughing harder then Trunks and quickly on his way to crying.

They spent 10 solid minutes bawling their eyes out over the fact that Vegeta _could_ be working for Hercule.

He'll probably get fired on his first day with his temper, either that or kill Hercule. Which wouldn't really be a bad thing would it? (A/N: I absolutely hate Hercule.)

As Vegeta was training he had felt Goku's and Krillin's power level arriving at the house.

Even though he wanted to challenge Goku, he couldn't exactly be bothered leaving his training. Besides, with his hearing he could hear them laughing and could already guess what it was about. So he kept on training.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter Six

The ten minutes passed by and they all finally calmed down. And they should be thanking Kami that Vegeta didn't come and kill them. They seriously should be thanking Kami that Vegeta didn't kill them.

"Bulma, is Vegeta still training?" Goku asked.

"Well he isn't exactly taking Trunks to the park right now," Bulma answered.

"Did something happen to him? He hasn't come out to challenge me yet," Goku said.

"Actually yeah," Krillin stated, "That is strange isn't it.?"

They all took a quick look at Vegeta's capsule.

*Weird…* Bulma thought, forgetting about the bond.

*What's weird woman?*

"Wha…" she started, then it clicked.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked, worried.

"Nothing, I just forgot about something," she answered distantly, plainly because she was screaming at Vegeta to shut up.

*Vegeta just mind your own business would you!* Bulma screamed at him through their bond.

*No I will not! Something was said in the bond and I demand to know what it was about!*

*Forget it!*

*No! Tell. Me. Now!*

Bulma just stayed strangely quiet.

And so did Goku, Chi Chi and Krillin trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Chi Chi was the first to figure it out, "She's screaming at Vegeta."

"She can't be!" Krillin argued, "She isn't saying anything that I can hear."

"They're communicating through their bond," Chi Chi explained patiently (!).

"How the hell did that come about for a race like the Saiyans?" Krilling demanded at Goku.

"What? You're asking me?" Goku asked.

"What? You're asking him?" Chi Chi asked at the exact same time.

"Uh… maybe I should ask Vegeta," Krillin said slowly, 'I better have Goku and Bulma with me as a shield,' he thought.

"Why the hell would you wanna ask Vegeta anything?" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta stopped training and came out of the Gravitron, he had to know what they were going on about and Bulma certainly would not tell him telepathically.

He opened the door and 3 pairs of eyes were on him in an instant.

"You stopped training?" they demanded, skeptically.

"I demand to know what is going on, NOW!" Vegeta ordered.

"Yes Prince Vegeta," Goku answered in a mocking voice.

Vegeta's energy flared for a second.

"Say that again, dare you," Vegeta growled.

"Why should I?" Goku demanded.

"What the hell just started?" Bulma asked.

"I haven't got a clue."

"I think I'll be leaving now…" Krillin said, slowly backing away to the door.

"Oh no you don't," Vegeta ordered, throwing his hand out. A slow energy ball forming at the palm of his hand.

"You leave him out of this," Goku growled.

A quick look of fright shot across Chi Chi's face upon hearing her husband's voice like that, she had always know him as a kind, gentle man. Which he is, except to the fish, silverware, plates, chairs and tables.

"Only if you tell me what is going on," Vegeta demanded.

"Fine, Bulma was talking to Chi Chi on the phone when she started laughing and dropped the phone. So she thought that something had happened to her so I used Instant Transmission to take us both here to see what had happened. Then we saw Bulma on the floor laughing her head off. She told us about the fact that-" Goku started cracking up again.

"Stop laughing or I will blast his head off," Vegeta threatened. Krillin tensed up.

Goku calmed down in an instant, a look of anger flashed across his eyes briefly, "I said, leave him out of this."

Bulma and Chi Chi stepped back slowly, quietly from the fighting saiyans. An angry Goku was not a person you'd wanna mess around with. And you do not want to see what he could or would do. Too scary to think about with a guy that strong.

"She told is that you had gone to get a job from her father," he was having a hard time keeping a straight face, "But he realized that you wouldn't do working behind a desk or anything like that, so he was gonna send in a-" he cut off trying not to laugh and gasping for breath.

"Hurry up Kakarot, I don't have all day to wait for a 3rd class baka to be able to speak," Vegeta growled.

"Okay, send in an application to Hercule's school," Goku finished, while Krillin, Bulma and Chi Chi are laughing their heads off.

*Why don't I help you laugh your heads off,* Vegeta thought, not realizing he had said that in his bond.

*You are not gonna think about it* Bulma growled at him, still laughing.

He just shrugged and left to continue his training. He'll get them back for all that later, now was not the time. First he had to surpass Kakarot in strength, then he'll go after them. It was the only way to do it right, the only way.

A rumble was heard from Goku's stomach, uh did I say a rumble? I meant a roar.

Goku blushed then looked at Chi Chi and Bulma with pleading eyes.

Chi Chi sighed, Bulma started laughing and Krillin was in the kitchen grabbing a bite for _himself_ to eat.

The women headed to the kitchen to make him something to eat and the starving saiyan sat himself at the kitchen table, hungrily awaiting the meal ahead. (A/N: Seriously, you can NOT count a snack for Goku as just a snack. For us it'd be a packet of chips, for him it'd be a Thanksgiving feast. Do you get why I called it a meal and not a snack? Did I even have to explain myself?)

As soon as the food was set out in front of Goku, it disappeared straight into Goku's mouth, down his throat (I'm not gonna go all biological here, considering the only one I remember is the esophagus) into his stomach.

He shoved more and more food down his throat which seemed to be the speed of light cause Krillin only finished chewing his first bite of the apple he was eating.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Nor am I in anyway trying to make money off any of the characters trademarked or registered.  
  
Copyright: No part of this work may be reproduced in whole or in part, or stored in a retrieval system, transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise, without permission of the author. For information regarding permission contact author at fraynerulz@lycos.com  
  
In short: Do NOT copy any of this and claim as your own. If you do take an extract my name must be included as the author.  
  
Would any other writers' wanna advertise my story? Just wondering. I've got a really weird bit in this chapter and have you read the Author Note's yet? And you guys are so lucky, I've got a long weekend so I might be able to whip up chapter 8 and 9 along with a chapter 10! Pray to the lord…  
  
Now de la story:  
  
"What about Master Roshi or Yamcha?" Goku asked.  
  
"Do you really think they'll be able to handle them?" Chi Chi answered, skeptically.  
  
"Videl and Gohan?"  
  
"Would they want to look after them?"  
  
"Why don't you get them to stay with 18 and Maron?" Krillin offered.  
  
"Could 18 control them?"  
  
"Control who?" Android 18 asked, she was standing in the doorway with Maron next to her.  
  
"Could you control Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked.  
  
"Only if I had a frying pan."  
  
Goku winced.  
  
"I can give you one of my spares," Chi Chi offered.  
  
"You've got more then one?" Goku asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I do, sooner or later the one I'm using is gonna break over your head," Chi Chi replied calmly.  
  
"Where exactly have you been keeping them?"  
  
"That isn't any of your business."  
  
"How many do you have?"  
  
"5, maybe 6."  
  
Goku's eyes grew wide with fright and Bulma, Krillin and 18 just laughed.  
  
"So it's settled," Krillin said, "18 will look after Trunks and Goten with one of Chi Chi's frying pans."  
  
"Actually, could you tell me where to get one of those?" 18 asked, "If it can keep a Saiyan in line, then it won't have any problems on Krillin."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You can keep the one I'll give you," Chi Chi answered.  
  
"Oh great, is there any wife that we know that doesn't own one?" Krillin mumbled.  
  
"Me," Bulma answered.  
  
"Liar," Goku grumbled, "I saw that extra present Chi Chi gave you."  
  
"What extra present?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I know she gave you an extra present."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Trunks," Chi Chi started, "Have you ever seen your mum hit your dad with a frying pan?"  
  
Trunks started to think, then started counting on his fingers, "Uh… there was that time he told me that broccoli was evil and that only he would be able to defeat it. Mum hit him then-" (A/N: I have no idea why I did that.)  
  
"Apparently," Bulma cut off, "I didn't make enough food and Vegeta was trying to trick Trunks into giving him his."  
  
Krillin started laughing, "Evil broccoli… ha!"  
  
"I should try that some time," Goku wondered aloud.  
  
"No you won't," Chi Chi ordered, "I make enough food thank-you very much."  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna see if Goten'll fall for it," Goku whined.  
  
"Yeah, and he'll never eat broccoli again!" Krillin laughed even harder.  
  
"You won't try it," Chi Chi ordered swiftly, "I'm not letting you stop my little boy from eating his vegetables. Otherwise I won't cook for you for a week, and no Bulma's, 18's or Videl's."  
  
"Aw Chi Chi…" he whined, giving her huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
She turned away, "You know that look won't work on me mister."  
  
"Then why aren't you looking at him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Fine," Chi Chi turned to face her husband, "Oh alright," she said in defeat, "You can try it on Goten, but if he stops eating his vegetables then you're getting it over the head."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We should be going now," 18 said, "When can you give me the frying pan?"  
  
"I'll call you," Chi Chi answered.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
They all said their good-byes then there was thud against the door, "Sorry Krillin," a young voice mumbled.  
  
18 opened the door so that she could take her husband back into the house.  
  
Goten was flying over to Capsule Corp. and had bashed straight into Krillin when he landed.  
  
"Ow, that didn't exactly feel pretty!" Krillin complained.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Goten! What were you thinking?" Chi Chi scolded when she saw the huge bruise forming on Krillin's head.  
  
"That's assuming much," Trunks muttered under his breath, thankfully for him Chi Chi didn't hear him.  
  
"Mum, I was just wondering where you were and I just came over here first. When I had landed I didn't notice Krillin," Goten whined.  
  
"Oh that's nice," Krillin cried.  
  
"How did you get bashed down by a 7-year-old?" 18 demanded.  
  
"Oh gee, my pride is at stake here!" Krillin replied.  
  
"18, he probably just caught him by surprise," Bulma answered.  
  
"Maybe, but he should at least keep his guard up. And've sensed Goten's energy," 18 relpied with a know-it-all smirk on her face (wait, does she make any other facial expressions then her normal expressionless one?).  
  
"I'm still here!" Krillin yelled (yeah I watch Charmed).  
  
"Yeah we know," Bulma replied, not exactly caring at that moment.  
  
"You guys are such great friends," Krillin answered sarcastically.  
  
"We know that too," Bulma replied, "Do you want an ice-pack?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great," Krillin answered gratefully.  
  
She walked off to grab an ice-pack.  
  
"So why do you need me to take care of Goten and Trunks?" 18 asked.  
  
Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin and Trunks looked at each other to see who would tell her, but not even getting far enough to a suggestion they all started laughing.  
  
Goten had no clue to why.  
  
"It can't be that funny," 18 grumbled.  
  
"Oh yes it can," Krillin replied back between laughs.  
  
"Mum, Dad you can tell me what it is without laughing can't you?" Goten asked sweetly.  
  
"No!" Chi Chi cried.  
  
"Muuuuuuuum!"  
  
Bulma walked in with an ice-pack and saw her best-friend, his wife, his other best-friend and her only son laughing so hard that you'd think their guts were about to burst.  
  
"Okay, my father sent in an application to Hercule's Dojo and they accepted him," Bulma said hurriedly before joining them in "giggle land".  
  
"Accepted who?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Vegeta!" Krillin answered.  
  
Goten joined them and 18 just shook her head.  
  
She didn't really care, what happened to him didn't matter to her.  
  
18 took her daughter's hand and took off leaving behind the laughing… (what do I call them? People sounds weird, warriors wouldn't work because Bulma doesn't fight physically, I think I got it) group. (I couldn't concentrate, I've got a love song playing right now!)  
  
Krillin stopped laughing seeing his wife's back out the door with their daughter, hopefully it won't happen for real, "Hey, I better be going now. So see ya," Krillin took off after 18.  
  
To be continued…  
  
I have absolutely no idea where evil broccoli came from and I reckon it was pretty lame, but it was the only thing I could think of. Could you imagine Vegeta wrestling with a piece of broccoli, cheese or steamed? If you reckon that it was funny in a not lame way could ya say in a review? Ah… could you review anyway plz? Thanx:) Stay tuned! I think another chapter is coming up! 


	9. Chapter Eight

"What about Master Roshi or Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"Do you really think they'll be able to handle them?" Chi Chi answered, skeptically.

"Videl and Gohan?"

"Would they want to look after them?"

"Why don't you get them to stay with 18 and Maron?" Krillin offered.

"Could 18 control them?"

"Control who?" Android 18 asked, she was standing in the doorway with Maron next to her.

"Could you control Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Only if I had a frying pan."

Goku winced.

"I can give you one of my spares," Chi Chi offered.

"You've got more then one?" Goku asked nervously.

"Of course I do, sooner or later the one I'm using is gonna break over your head," Chi Chi replied calmly.

"Where exactly have you been keeping them?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"How many do you have?"

"5, maybe 6."

Goku's eyes grew wide with fright and Bulma, Krillin and 18 just laughed.

"So it's settled," Krillin said, "18 will look after Trunks and Goten with one of Chi Chi's frying pans."

"Actually, could you tell me where to get one of those?" 18 asked, "If it can keep a Saiyan in line, then it won't have any problems on Krillin."

"Hey!"

"You can keep the one I'll give you," Chi Chi answered.

"Oh great, is there any wife that we know that doesn't own one?" Krillin mumbled.

"Me," Bulma answered.

"Liar," Goku grumbled, "I saw that extra present Chi Chi gave you."  
"What extra present?" she asked innocently.

"I know she gave you an extra present."

"Party pooper."

"Trunks," Chi Chi started, "Have you ever seen your mum hit your dad with a frying pan?"

Trunks started to think, then started counting on his fingers, "Uh… there was that time he told me that broccoli was evil and that only he would be able to defeat it. Mum hit him then-" (A/N: I have no idea why I did that.)

"Apparently," Bulma cut off, "I didn't make enough food and Vegeta was trying to trick Trunks into giving him his."

Krillin started laughing, "Evil broccoli… ha!"

"I should try that some time," Goku wondered aloud.

"No you won't," Chi Chi ordered, "I make enough food thank-you very much."

"Yeah, but I wanna see if Goten'll fall for it," Goku whined.

"Yeah, and he'll never eat broccoli again!" Krillin laughed even harder.

"You won't try it," Chi Chi ordered swiftly, "I'm not letting you stop my little boy from eating his vegetables. Otherwise I won't cook for you for a week, and no Bulma's, 18's or Videl's."

"Aw Chi Chi…" he whined, giving her huge puppy dog eyes.

She turned away, "You know that look won't work on me mister."

"Then why aren't you looking at him?" Trunks asked.

"Fine," Chi Chi turned to face her husband, "Oh alright," she said in defeat, "You can try it on Goten, but if he stops eating his vegetables then you're getting it over the head."

"Okay."

"We should be going now," 18 said, "When can you give me the frying pan?"

"I'll call you," Chi Chi answered.

"Okay, bye."

They all said their good-byes then there was thud against the door, "Sorry Krillin," a young voice mumbled.

18 opened the door so that she could take her husband back into the house.

Goten was flying over to Capsule Corp. and had bashed straight into Krillin when he landed.

"Ow, that didn't exactly feel pretty!" Krillin complained.

"Sorry."

"Goten! What were you thinking?" Chi Chi scolded when she saw the huge bruise forming on Krillin's head.

"That's assuming much," Trunks muttered under his breath, thankfully for him Chi Chi didn't hear him.

"Mum, I was just wondering where you were and I just came over here first. When I had landed I didn't notice Krillin," Goten whined.

"Oh that's nice," Krillin cried.

"How did you get bashed down by a 7-year-old?" 18 demanded.

"Oh gee, my pride is at stake here!" Krillin replied.

"18, he probably just caught him by surprise," Bulma answered.

"Maybe, but he should at least keep his guard up. And've sensed Goten's energy," 18 relpied with a know-it-all smirk on her face (wait, does she make any other facial expressions then her normal expressionless one?).

"I'm still here!" Krillin yelled (yeah I watch Charmed).

"Yeah we know," Bulma replied, not exactly caring at that moment.

"You guys are such great friends," Krillin answered sarcastically.

"We know that too," Bulma replied, "Do you want an ice-pack?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Krillin answered gratefully.

She walked off to grab an ice-pack.

"So why do you need me to take care of Goten and Trunks?" 18 asked.

Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin and Trunks looked at each other to see who would tell her, but not even getting far enough to a suggestion they all started laughing.

Goten had no clue to why.

"It can't be that funny," 18 grumbled.

"Oh yes it can," Krillin replied back between laughs. 

"Mum, Dad you can tell me what it is without laughing can't you?" Goten asked sweetly.

"No!" Chi Chi cried.

"Muuuuuuuum!"

Bulma walked in with an ice-pack and saw her best-friend, his wife, his other best-friend and her only son laughing so hard that you'd think their guts were about to burst.

"Okay, my father sent in an application to Hercule's Dojo and they accepted him," Bulma said hurriedly before joining them in "giggle land".

"Accepted who?" Goten asked confused.

"Vegeta!" Krillin answered.

Goten joined them and 18 just shook her head.

She didn't really care, what happened to him didn't matter to her.

18 took her daughter's hand and took off leaving behind the laughing… (what do I call them? People sounds weird, warriors wouldn't work because Bulma doesn't fight physically, I think I got it) group. (I couldn't concentrate, I've got a love song playing right now!)

Krillin stopped laughing seeing his wife's back out the door with their daughter, hopefully it won't happen for real, "Hey, I better be going now. So see ya," Krillin took off after 18.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter Nine

The 5 still laughing couldn't respond to him as he left.

An explosion was heard inside the Gravitron and the 5 stopped laughing instantly. An explosion could only be connected to Vegeta when some big, bad thingy wasn't trying to attack them (I said thingy because when something like Cell or the Red Ribbon Army attacked you couldn't call it an alien).

"He better not have blown up the Gravitron again," Bulma sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Trunks mumbled.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, grabbed the frying pan she got from Chi Chi, walked out (passing Goku on the way, he cringed of course) and over to the rubble of what remains of the Gravitron.

The remaining ran after her.

Vegeta got up weakly out of the remains.

"Vegeta you idiot!" Bulma screamed at him, "What was that? The one trillionth time you've broken my dad's gravitron!" Then she walked carefully through the rubble and bashed him over the head with the frying pan.

They all winced when they heard the pan connect with Vegeta's thick skull (I meant thick as in strong, not thick as in big-headed… I think).

If Vegeta were human he would have one huge bump on his head.

"What did you go that for!" Vegeta roared.

Goku cringed, this was turning into a very interesting day, let's hope for him that he won't be getting another frying pan to the head! Er… maybe not.

"Why'd you have to blow up the Gravitron again?" Bulma screamed at him.

"Answer my question first," Vegeta demanded.

"Fine, because you blew up the Gravitron AGAIN!"  
"I didn't blow it up purposely! You think I'd rather sit around and wait then train!"

"No."

"And stop laughing about what she made me do, I can hear your blasted laughter inside the Gravitron and could feel the earthquake Trunks caused," Vegeta snapped at the group.

"Like I care," Chi Chi muttered, unfortunately for her he heard and was about to move to attack her but Goku stopped him the second he knew what the prince was about to do.

"You won't touch her," Goku growled.

Chi Chi sent a questioning look to Bulma, but she just shrugged in return.

*Goku, what was that about?* Chi Chi asked through _their_ bond.

*Nothing to worry about* he replied.

Goku turned his back from Vegeta to face Bulma, "We had better be leaving now. You'll call when it comes?"

"You're leaving now… uh yeah sure. I'll call you when it arrives," Bulma assured him, disappointed that they were leaving.

"Okay, bye," Goku, Chi Chi and Goten waved quickly before Goku used Instant Transmission.

They landed in the kitchen and Goku went straight to fridge, while Goten went outside to find a bug or lizard or something along those lines.

A huge bump was ready to form on Vegeta's head where Bulma had hit him.

But she just walked inside closely followed by her son.

Vegeta got up wearily, flew up and started training again.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

Until dinnertime at the Briefs' place.

"So what was gonna be good," Vegeta asked, between bites.

"Uh…" Bulma paused.

"Well?" he demanded, turning to Trunks.

"Dad, you've… uh…" Trunks stopped, desperately holding back his laughter.

"Got a job!" Dr. Briefs finished brightly, entering the dining room.

Trunks and Bulma started laughing again.

"Working for who…" Vegeta questioned, his voice practically dripping in venom.

"Hercule."

"I'm working at that clown's dojo!" Vegeta screeched (does he do that? Screech?).

"Calm down Veggie, I'm coming too," Bulma assured him, under her breath, "And maybe Krillin, Goku and Chi Chi."

"They will not be coming," Vegeta screamed, unfortunately, he had heard her.

"Say it don't spray it, jeesh," Trunks muttered. His father had sprayed food all over him.

"Vegeta! Don't scream with food in your mouth! You're not exactly setting a great example for Trunks," Bulma scolded.

"Yeah he is, whatever he does I don't do," Trunks replied.

"Exactly, don't make a woman with big, blue hair your wife," Vegeta agreed, smirking.

Bulma's mum walked in and sighed, hearing them argue, "At least we know they love each other."

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"You always hurt the one you love."

Vegeta turned slightly red and started stuffing his face again, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Slow down or you'll give yourself indigestion," Bulma ordered.

Vegeta acted like he didn't hear her, but if you looked closely, and I mean very, very closely you'd see that he had slowed down just a notch.

"Dad, did you actually slow down?" Trunks teased.

He sent his son a death glare.

"You're joking!" Bulma fell out of her chair laughing. But it didn't take her as long to calm down as it did before.

The rest of dinner didn't have any spectacular events except for when there wasn't any food left for Vegeta and he told Trunks about these evil potato aliens while he was eyeing, hungrily, Trunks' last potato.

And he got another bump on his head, "Don't worry Trunks. There aren't any evil potato aliens out to catch hybrids. And there is no such thing as evil broccoli that only a full-blooded saiyan can eat," Bulma assured her son, while struggling not to crack up.

"Okay," Trunks answered happily, plopping the last potato into his mouth. But suddenly these vines shot out of him and trapped him to his chair.

Nah, not really. He chewed, he swallowed and dinner was as normal as it could be for the half-saiyan.

"Mum, so when does dad start his job?" Trunks asked.

"In a few days probably. And Trunks, the only evil edible things are your father."

"Hey!"

"You can eat him?"

"Spell the word "vegetable", then spell your father's name and add "ble"."

Trunks followed, "Okay, I get it."

*You'll pay for that,* Vegeta grumbled.

*Probably not.*

Vegeta got up, and went outside to train again.

"Why does dad train when he's not eating, sleeping or getting a job?" Trunks wondered.

Bulma laughed at the last part, "Cause he wants to become stronger then Goku."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter Ten

Bulma was sleeping soundly until she heard the phone ring and fell out of bed because of it.

"Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs called, "It's for you."

"Thanks mum," Bulma replied, tiredly. She was gonna scream at whoever was on the other line.

"Hello?"

Pause. "Mum! You can put down the other phone!"

"Uh, yes. It is a bad time."

Pause.

"After lunch…"

Pause

"Bye."

She hung up and went back to sleep.

2 hours later…

"Mum, wake up! Mum!" Trunks was screaming and jumping up and down on his parent's bed.

"What is it Trunks?" she asked, annoyed.

He turned on the TV and changed to the Kid's Channel.

"This is so funny."

Banana Man was on.

*Vegeta should use this next,* Bulma laughed.

*What should I use next?*

Bulma cursed under her breath.

*Banana Man, Vegeta.*

*That stupid show.*

Then Eric ate a banana and turned into this blue-caped guy. Banana Man! (This is from memory, watching it like 6 years ago.)

"What would your dad look like in that?" Bulma asked her son.

Trunks started laughing, then the image came up in her mind and she started laughing too.

That episode finished with Banana Man beating this guy after he made spotted bananas.

Trunks went back out to his playroom and this was what came blasting back…

"Earth! Fire! Wind! Water! Heart! Go planet!"

Bulma screamed, just remembering all of the lame shows she use to love. Her own son was going down the same path… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N: Oh hell! I'm gonna get nightmares remembering!)

When lunchtime came by Trunks walked into his parent's room to see his mum thrashing about on the bed and screaming about how she should be raising her son differently and not to let him watch stupid TV shows like Banana Man and Captain Planet.

"Mum, calm down," Trunks yelled, trying not to run away screaming like a little girl.

Bulma stopped thrashing about on the bed and looked to see her son scared to death.

"Sorry, so what do you want to have for lunch?"

Trunks just gave his mother a look saying, "Are you sure you're my mother? Or did dad just drive you mental?"

"Okay, you can just go without lunch…"

"No! Uh… can we have mackers?"

"Sure, should we go grab your dad or let him starve?" Bulma asked with an evil grin.

"Starve," Trunks answered, copying the grin.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to get changed," Bulma said.

Trunks left and Bulma got changed into some "normal" clothes. (A/N: No offence, but you can not call what she wears normal for a 30 something year old mother.)

Then they went off as mother and son to the McDonald's. Oh my god that was corny!

The rest of the day had nothing interesting, except for that time Trunks threw a football and it missed Vegeta by a hairline.

Trunks almost got beaten to a pulp until Bulma threatened that she would make him get a second job.

And then when Trunks was about to eat a banana did Vegeta cry out, "Stop! If you eat that banana then you'll turn into Banana Man!"

Trunks protested, saying that he's eaten bananas before and didn't turn into a dork.

But Vegeta's simple reply was, "How do you know you didn't?"

~*~The next day~*~

Bulma awoke to the sound of a motorcycle engine.

"Honey!" Mrs. Briefs called, "Mail's here!"

Bulma jumped straight out of bed, Vegeta's work hours was the first thing on her mind.

She ran into the lounge where her mother was going through the mail.

"Did Vegeta subscribe to something?" Mrs. Briefs asked, "There's something here for him," she showed her daughter a plain white envelope.

"Here," Bulma took the envelope from her hand, trying not to snatch it, from sheer excitement.

"And there's a lot of advertisers and investors here for you."

"I'll take a look at those later," Bulma tore open the envelope addressed to Vegeta.

Dear Vegeta Briefs

We are proud to advise that you've been accepted as a martial arts instructor at Hercule Satan's world-renowned Dojo. (Bulma scoffed at the "proud" bit and started to laugh at the "Vegeta Briefs").

Your work hours are as attached.

We would also appreciate it if you brought along your wife, Bulma Briefs, on your first day.

Also, on Monday June 3, would you please come in at 8 concerning your uniform, please come dressed in what you would normally wear for training.

Work commences on June 10, the following Monday.

If you have any problems concerning your work hours, uniform, or anything else, don't hesitate to contact me at the number on the attached sheet.

Sincerely,

c

Greg Madetko

Attached was another piece of paper:

As you may already know, the dojo is open from 8am to 6pm.

Every Monday and Thursday you will be Master Instructor of a class from 5pm to 6pm.

Any other days you work, it'll be simply to supervise other classes as an Instructor.

2 hours a day except for Sundays.

If you have any problems with your timetable, don't hesitate to contact me at 9362 4856.

-Greg

****

Work Hours

Monday4pm to 6pm5-6 Class, Room 3

Tuesday2pm to 4pmRoom 2

Wednesday10am to 12pmRoom 1

Thursday4pm to 6pm5-6 Class, Room 3

Friday10am to 12pmRoom 1

Saturday12pm to 2pmRoom 3

Bulma groaned at the piece of paper, "He's not gonna be happy at 12 hours a week in there. And that's just assuming that he'll stand 2 hours a day… oh Vegeta!" she called.

She opened the door to see the prince about to walk in with his towel draped around his neck, wearing only shorts and covered in sweat.

She instantly pinched her nose, "Ew, Vegeta go take a shower."

But he just walked past her headed to the kitchen.

She followed him through, "You know your work hours arrived a few minutes ago."

"So?"

"Just thought you'd like to know how long you'd be working for…"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Oh don't keep me in suspense," Vegeta replied, dryly.

"Fine, I won't," Bulma answered, then she started to read out his work hours.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"… and Saturdays are from 12 to 2," Bulma concluded, "So it's a 12 hour week."

"How much am I getting paid?"

"Uh…" she scanned the whole sheet, "Doesn't say."

She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the work hours sheet.

"This is Bulma Briefs speaking, concerning Vegeta Briefs job."

Pause.

"Yes, but nobody has said anything about how much he'll get paid."

Looooong pause.

Bulma's eyebrow shot up.

Pause.

"Is that higher or lower compared to the others?" she asked.  
Pause.

"Okay, thank-you."

She hung up.

"You lucky bugger," Bulma screamed, "20 Zeni an hour! That's just under what I pay some people here!"

"20 Zeni an hour, what's the bug deal about that?" Vegeta asked.

"At Gohan's first job he only got paid 8 Zeni an hour!"

"Well, of course I'd get paid more," Vegeta smirked, "But the clown should be paying much more with how much cash he rolls around in."

"Be thankful he even accepted you!"

"What, you defending him?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"You answer me," Vegeta smirked.

Bulma opened her mouth to make a comeback, but it never came out. She couldn't think of one.

Vegeta kept on walking and Bulma just went into the lounge to call Chi Chi.

"Hello?" 

"Hi Chi Chi, I wanna tell you guys about Vegeta's job, you better come down here. Bring Goku, Goten and if you can Gohan and Videl."

"Why?"

"I wanna tell someone who won't just ignore me."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Hangs up.

5 seconds later Goku appeared with Chi Chi, his two sons and daughter-in-law.

"So, spill?" Chi Chi demanded.

"Wait," Videl stopped her mother-in-law, "Is it true that Vegeta's got a job working for my father?"

Bulma nodded.

Gohan and Videl started laughing as hard as the others were a couple days ago.

Bulma went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of tissue boxes before she told them the rest.

"Bulma, don't you think you should call Krillin and 18 here too?" Goku asked.

"I didn't bring the frying pan," Chi Chi replied.

"Oh, forget about that then. We'll call them tonight."

Gohan and Videl were just starting to recover.

"Anyway, his work hours arrived today. It's a 12-hour week-"

"Lucky bugger," Gohan grumbled.

"Exactly, that's what I told him. He works 2 hours everyday except for Sundays. And gets paid 20 Zeni an hour," Bulma finished.

"What?!" Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl screeched.

"That's more then I got at my first job!" Gohan cried, "Maybe I should consider teaching martial arts."

"No you won't," Chi Chi and Videl shot at him in unison.

"Why not?" Gohan demanded.

"You earned that blasted diploma just a couple years ago and you're not giving that up just to make a bit of extra cash!" Chi Chi screamed at him.

Everyone took a step back from Chi Chi.

"I'm not gonna bite," she answered sweetly.

"Yeah, but your bark is worse anyway," Videl muttered.

"And they want us to come in on Monday, and he starts the Monday after."

"Would we still be able to come?" Goku asked hopefully.

"I could pull some strings, but Vegeta already bit my head off about it and sprayed food all over Trunks," Bulma laughed, remembering that last part.

"Damn…" Goku said, disappointed, "Thanks for calling though," he finished brightly.

"You guys can come by anytime," Bulma replied warmly, "I'll call you again about Vegeta's first day."

"And call us too," Videl added.

"Of course!"

After all the good byes were said, Goku used Instant Transmission and they were all gone.

Vegeta entered, his hair soaking but still defying gravity.

"What were they all here for?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nothing, just about your job."

"What, are you gonna tell the whole universe?"

"Maybe…"

(A/N: I'm gonna skip the weekend. In case you haven't already noticed, I'm going by the 2002 calendar. And the Gravitron was fixed over the weekend.)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Bulma groaned, that was such a nice dream. She slammed her hand down on the snooze button and rolled over.

9 minutes later…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-

Vegeta had smashed the alarm clock to pieces.

They make such a good team don't they? *rolls eyes*

"Thank-you," Bulma said, getting out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed, Vegeta did the same and got into the blue spandex with white and yellow armour.

After breakfast and everything they went outside.

"Car or flying?" Bulma asked.

"Flying, I can't stand that metal machine."

Vegeta grabbed his wife's hand and leapt into the air.

"Ahhhh!" Bulma screamed, "Did you have to go so quickly?"

It was, of course, a quick flight to the Dojo and they landed at the front at exactly 8.

Bulma and Vegeta entered Hercule's Dojo to see him watching over this guy doing weights.

"Bulma Briefs?" Hercule asked, seeing them.

"Yes," how the hell did Hercule not know what she looked like? Probably spent too much of his time in front of the tube watching himself beat up his opponents.

"Would you both follow me," Hercule led them to that behind the scenes part of every dojo.

"Could I hear a please in there?" Bulma muttered.

"I never say that," Vegeta grumbled at her.

"Well you're not human."

"Through here," Hercule interrupted, pointing at a door labelled, "Instructors".

Vegeta walked through followed by Bulma.

"That man is so rude," Bulma grumbled, "Probably doesn't even know that the word decorum exists."

Hercule walked in after them, "So do you always wear spandex and armour when you train?"

"No, just the spandex," Bulma answered.

She was doing her best at holding Vegeta back from tearing Hercule limb from limb. It just wasn't right that an idiot took the glory of what a saiyan did.

"Okay, well what does he normally wear when he trains?" Hercule asked, Vegeta gave a soft growl in response to being spoken about if he wasn't there.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Uh… normally just a pair of shorts," Bulma answered, still wondering about what he actually does wear when he's training.

A flicker of surprise flashed across Hercule's face, he was considering himself about that possibility. It would definitely bring in more women…

"Uh, what are you most comfortable in when you train?"

*Why the hell is he asking these questions?* Vegeta demanded at Bulma.

"Before he answers that, I'm just wondering why you're asking about what he wears when he trains," Bulma questioned.

"Just to make sure that it's acceptable," Hercule answered, "And maybe get how she fell for him," he added silently.

"So what do you normally train in?" Hercule asked again.

"Shorts or pants," Bulma answered. This all was boring Vegeta to death.

"Look, what do you want him to wear?" Bulma quickly asked, before Hercule could respond.

"Something like this," Hercule answered, showing her a photo.

Vegeta looked at the photo… "I am not putting on what a 3rd-class-baka wears!" It was a picture of a martial arts uniform similar to Goku's.

"Then you can expect not to have a job here," Hercule answered.

Bulma was praying that Vegeta wouldn't say anything about being a prince and demanding respect.

Vegeta just growled at him.

"So can you get this for next week?" Hercule asked.

"That won't be a problem," Bulma said, brightly, "Is that all?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Thank-you," Bulma grabbed Vegeta and almost dragged him outta there. Considering how badly Vegeta wanted to kill the guy.

Outside…

"I am not wearing what that blasted Kakarot wears!" Vegeta screamed.

"Yes you are! Or nothing from me for a month!"

"So?"

"I mean nothing…"

That made Vegeta fall silent.

"There we go, a little compromising and everything is settled," Bulma said, happily. Throwing her arms around her husband's neck before he took off.

As soon as he landed she latched off him and headed inside to call Chi Chi.

She picked up after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, would you happen to have anything in Vegeta's size that's a martial arts uniform like Goku's?"

The conversation continued along the lines of, do you have it? Probably not, ask Piccolo.

Okay, thanks.

Something like that.

Bulma grabbed the jet copter capsule from her lab. Then yelled at Trunks that she was leaving for an hour or so.

Outside, she popped open the capsule and took off in it. Flying by Gohan and Videl's place she landed on the roof.

Put the jet copter back into its capsule and went down to their apartment.  
After she knocked on their door a look of surprise came upon Gohan's face when he saw who it was.

"Hi Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, is Videl home?"

"Yeah, come on in," Gohan answered, opening the door for her.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry and I need Videl to help me out."

"Videl!" Gohan yelled, "Is there anything I can do to help out?"

"What is it Gohan?"

"There's someone at the door for you."

"Who?"

"Bulma."

You could hear a closet door slam shut, "Coming!"

She came out, "Hiya, Bulma. What's going on?"

"I need you to come with me. If I tell you now, you won't be capable of moving."

"Okay," Videl answered.

"Don't worry Gohan, she'll come back in one piece. Vegeta didn't send me to get her," Bulma laughed.

"See ya."

Gohan closed the door as they started climbing the stairs to the rooftop.

"So what's this about?" Videl asked, before they reached the roof.

"Not yet," Bulma scolded.

When they reached the top, she opened up her jet copter and climbed in followed by Videl.

"I could fly you, you know?" Videl pointed out.  
"Yeah, but how was I suppose to get here? Don't answer that."

Bulma took off and headed to the lookout.

"So what's this about?" Videl asked again.

"You know that Vegeta had to go to Hercule's Dojo today?"

"Yeah," she answered, stifling a giggle.

"Well it was just to discuss a uniform. And he has to get something like Goku's and-"

"What!" Videl screeched, she fell off her chair.

"Calm down, I'm not done yet! I didn't want to try to convince Vegeta to come with me, so I figured that since you were about his height…"

"You just grabbed me. To do a fitting or something?"

"Pretty much, you aren't too busy are you?"

"Nah, I'm getting sick of the housewife thing though. The cleaning and all."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But you won't have any time to complain once you get your first kid."

"Oh great," Videl moaned.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get use to it," Bulma added brightly.

"Probably not," she grumbled.

The jet copter fell silently for a few miles.

Then when Bulma saw the starting point of the Lookout, she shot the copter straight up.

"A bit more warning next time you do that!" Videl yelled, she was thrown to the back of the copter.

"Sorry! It won't be too much longer, just stay still," Bulma called back.

"You forgot that I can fly didn't you?" Videl said, as she flew to Bulma's side with her hands on her hips.

Bulma turned her head and a brief look of surprise followed by remembrance flashed across her face, "Yeah, sorry."

Then she suddenly flipped the plane back to normal.

"Ow!" Videl suddenly forgot to keep flying and had bashed her head against the floor.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, worried.

"Yeah, I should be fine."

"Yeah," Bulma laughed, "With a big bump on your head."

"What! It wasn't that hard!"

"I'm joking!"

Then Bulma slowed the jet copter to a stop.

She opened the door and Videl quickly jumped followed by Bulma.

Mr. Popo and Dende greeted them, "What are you doing here?"

"We needed to talk to Piccolo," Bulma answered, Videl was about to crack up again.

"I'll go get him," Mr. Popo said, hurrying off.

"Thanks," Bulma smiled.

"So is it really true?" Dende asked.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"What?"

"That Vegeta is working for Hercule and now he has to get a martial arts uniform like Goku's."

"Yep," Bulma laughed, Dende fell over cracking up.

"So what do you want?" Piccolo demanded.

He appeared with Mr. Popo next to him looking like a total midget.

"Could you make a uniform like Goku's in Vegeta's size?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, of course. So Hercule was serious about wanting Vegeta to wear that?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yep," Bulma answered.

"You'll get a picture for me too won't you?" Dende asked.

"Yeah."

"You wanted me to create one of Goku's martial arts uniforms in Vegeta's size?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you."

"And I'm gonna be using Videl for size?"

"Yeah."

"What about the chest?"

Bulma paused, she didn't really think about that.

If she told Piccolo to ignore that, then it would be really uncomfortable for Videl. But if she told Piccolo to include that into the size, then Vegeta would scream at her.

Which one was worse? An uncomfortable Videl or a screaming Vegeta?

Simple.

Screaming Vegeta.

"Sorry Videl," Bulma said silently, she took a deep breath, "Ignore it."

Piccolo placed his hand a couple centimetres over Videl's head.

He focused his mind and imagined Goku's martial arts uniform small enough to fit Vegeta/Videl.

Videl's clothing flashed and instantly turned into the orange and blue gi that Goku normally wears.

She pulled at the fabric at her chest, "Why does it have to be so damn tight?"

"Sorry about that," Bulma apologized, she took a capsule out of her pocket, "Here," she threw her the capsule.

"What's this?" she asked, catching it with her fore finger and thumb.

"It's just my travel wardrobe, I always carry it with me."

"Thanks, is there a place I could get changed?" Videl asked Mr. Popo.

"Yeah, there's a room in the back. You can find it easily."

"Thank-you."

"Thanks Piccolo," Bulma smiled.

"Could you get two photos of Vegeta in that?" Piccolo asked.

"Definitely," Bulma grinned.

Videl appeared carrying the capsule in one hand and had, folded up, Vegeta's new uniform in the other.

"Thanks, and I'll see you guys next week," Bulma waved.

She got back into the copter followed by Videl.

"So how tight was that?" Bulma asked.

"Very, tighter then a wet top."

Bulma laughed, "Sorry. So I'll drop you off at the roof of your apartment building?"

"Yeah sure, that would be great," Videl smiled.

"Do you reckon I could convince Vegeta into getting into the uniform?"

"Maybe, just depends on what type of mood he's in."

"We're here."

"Thanks," Bulma landed and Videl hopped out.

"See ya."

Then Bulma took off back to Capsule Corp.

And landed right in front of where Vegeta was about to step.

"Are you mad woman!"

"What? Oh, sorry Vegeta," Bulma laughed, she jumped out carrying the folded uniform. Then put the jet copter back into its capsule.

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up as soon as he saw what she was carrying, "Is that thing what I'm wearing next week?"

"Yep."

"Baka, couldn't he have chosen something else," Vegeta grumbled.

"Sorry Vegeta, you can go complain to your boss."

Then Bulma started laughing after she said those words.

She was still coming to terms with Hercule being Vegeta's boss!

"Stop that incessant laughing or I'll send the brat to the next dimension!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"Oh really Vegeta?" Bulma asked slyly.

He ignored the remark and just continued into the house intending on getting something to eat.

And a blah blah blah.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip the rest of the week. But one little detail you should know… Trunks had a nightmare about eating a banana and turning into Banana Man! Then coming out of some flash of light with green hair yelling, "I'm Captain Planet" then, "The power… is yours." Anyway, now it's…)

~*~Vegeta's First Day~*~

An image of Vegeta in the orange and blue uniform came into Bulma's dream again… and then she woke up.

"Ever since last week you won't stop laughing in your sleep!" Vegeta growled at her.

"Well today, I might find the answer to why," she replied, barely controlling her laughter.

Vegeta got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, then paused.

"The uniform is in the top draw."

He walked to dresser, opened the top draw, grabbed the uniform (not before groaning), then walked back to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Bulma let loose a fit of giggles. Seeing Vegeta in the uniform is gonna be a blast! Maybe even literally…

Bulma quickly controlled herself and rolled over to the bedside draws. She opened up the bottom one and took out the camera.

Sat herself on the bed comfortably, facing the bathroom. And waited for Vegeta to come out, dressed in an orange and blue martial arts uniform.

She had to wait for 10 minutes before the water stopped running.

And another 5 minutes for him to put on the uniform.

Bulma groaned when she heard an explosion and heard Vegeta grumbling about something through their bond.

Must've seen himself in the mirror! (I'm not saying he's ugly, I'm just saying his reaction to seeing himself dressed in what Goku wore).

The door opened slowly and a gust of steam came up, "Oh great. A dramatic entrance." (Yes I did see the Cell Saga.)

When Bulma got a good look at Vegeta she didn't bother pay attention just yet. This was the only good chance to get a decent photo of him.

But it looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears, out of rage, when it was just steam!

The light bulb flashed in Vegeta's eyes five times.

"That's it!" Vegeta pointed a finger at the camera in Bulma's hand and a small light started shining around it. He was planning on destroying the camera along with the film inside containing pictures of him in what looked like he entered a Goku-look-a-like contest.

"No!"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Move!" Vegeta ordered.   
"No, you're not destroying my camera!" Bulma screamed at him, hugging the camera close as if it were a baby.   
Silently, she took the film out.   
"I said move," he demanded in low voice.   
"Why are you so freaked about the picture?" Bulma asked.   
"No one is seeing it," he hissed.   
Now then, if this was anyone else. He would've already killed the person, gotten the film, destroyed that and gotten on with his everyday life. But noooooo not with Bulma. She gets special treatment, (A/N: Why can't my Food and Nutrition teacher treat me like that? I got writer's block so I stopped writing this chapter for about a week and a half, and in that time I got a B from my Food and Nutrition teacher so things are starting to look up with her!).   
"Hand over that film now!" he demanded, stepping forward.   
"Get a life Vegeta!"   
"Give it to me if you want to keep living yours in this dimension!" Another step forward (A/N: *rolls eyes* Like he's really gonna hurt her).   
"Ohhhhhhh, I'm so scared."   
"You should be, damn Onna," the Saiyan growled, taking another step forward.   
"Why… you!" Bulma screamed, she placed the film on the bed and hid it under some blanket, "Fine, here's the damn camera," she threw the camera at Vegeta with all the strength she could muster. Compared to him it wasn't much as he caught it with ease despite the short distance.   
Vegeta opted to just throw the camera at the ground, shattering it quickly.   
"And I liked that camera too," Bulma mumbled.   
There was silence for a moment as Vegeta studied the ruins of the camera, quickly coming to a conclusion, "Where's the film?"   
"What are you talking about?" she asked, playing innocent.   
"Where's the film?" he repeated.   
"You just destroyed it."   
"No, I didn't. All that happened just then was a broken camera," the prince stated, stepping up to the bed.   
"But how did you…"   
"Give. Me. That. Film. Now," he demanded, using a one-word-at-a-time voice to make sure he got his point across.   
"You're not getting that film Veg-head," Bulma replied, as calmly as she could edging back.   
"Don't make me repeat myself again."   
"No!" Bulma felt her foot go over the edge of the bed and started to panic, "You're not getting it!"   
He climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled over to the other side, "Give me the film," he growled, then he felt his knee come into contact with something under the blanket.   
"Oh no," Bulma whimpered softly.   
He ripped the blanket off the bed in a clean movement and picked up the film faster then Bulma could react.   
"NO! Give that back!"   
"Could I hear a please in there?" Vegeta mimicked.   
She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, then dove at him, lunging at him with all her strength.   
He grabbed by the shoulder and just dropped her onto the bed, "You had the courage to attack me? Well done Onna, didn't think you had the guts."   
A sudden flash of emotion crossed Bulma's mind.   
He had actually complimented her, the Prince of All Stubbornness gave her compliment. The arrogant Prince Vegeta actually gave her a compliment… miracles really do happen everyday.   
There was a pause as the brilliant comeback Bulma was suppose to make didn't happen.   
"What's wrong?" he sneered, "Your father's cat got your tongue?"   
She rose an eyebrow at this, Vegeta knew a human phrase? Was Dende trying to drive her up the wall? The old Vegeta was practically unbearable, but hell, he was the one she fell in love with.   
"I think you've been spending way too much time on this planet with humans Vegeta."   
There was only one interpretation of that in his mind, "I have not gone soft on this mudball of a planet!"   
"I didn't say that!"   
"Yes you did! Wait…" Vegeta paused as he stopped to consider any other possibilities in his mind. He had gone straight to the softness reason a bit fast.   
"Humans have not grown on me! This stupid planet and its wretched people have not done anything to me!"   
"Are you so sure? Backtrack Vegeta, notice what you've said and done in the past. Admit it, if you hadn't of changed so much this planet would already be gone."   
Vegeta paused to think about this, taking in his wife's words, "I have not grown soft over the years."   
"Yes, you have!" Bulma insisted, "Just think about it! Stop and think about it for a couple measly seconds! When you first came to earth, you were a ruthless warrior. You destroyed your own partner because he showed a sign of weakness. You were prepared to obliterate the planet because you couldn't defeat Goku."   
A low growl sounded in Vegeta's throat.   
"Just think about it. If you hadn't of helped save the planet then where would you even be today? Could you still be under Frieza's command? Would you even know that the Legend of the Super Saiyan was actually true?"   
Vegeta paused, what she was saying was actually making a lot of sense… not that he'd ever admit it.   
He got up and went downstairs, taking the film with him.   
Bulma's eyes stayed on the open door that he had left when he went downstairs.   
What was wrong with him? Worry about that later, for now, get that film back.   
She scrambled off the bed and downstairs into the kitchen finding Vegeta silently going through the fridge. Trunks was at the breakfast table with 5 boxes of Rice Bubbles and a carton of milk. Well actually, after seeing his father he was on the ground howling with laughter.   
Very weird scene. Whatever happened to Vegeta sitting at the table screaming for the meal? Something Bulma said definitely changed Vegeta in those few minutes.   
"Morning Trunks," she said, focusing on Vegeta who was still rooting through the fridge.   
He didn't reply, still laughing from seeing his own father dressed like his worst enemy. 

To be continued… 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Previously…

"Morning Trunks," she said, focusing on Vegeta who was still rooting through the fridge.   
He didn't reply, still laughing from seeing his own father dressed like his worst enemy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Can't blame him though, I mean, how would you react if your stubborn as hell, prideful father walked into the kitchen one day dressed like his rival and was actually looking for his own breakfast instead of screaming for his wife to make him some?

(A/N: And, class that would be called an illogical train of thought. Any questions? *rolls eyes*)

Vegeta kept looking for something to eat as if nothing around him was actually happening.

Bulma shifted her gaze slightly to look at the clock.

"Trunks, you're gonna be late for school! It's the first day of Term, hurry up and get dressed!"

"Yes Mum," Trunks, hurriedly, obeyed. Rushing upstairs to get ready for school.

(A/N: I had something else in mind but it wouldn't work so I just did this. Does America go back to school around June? I'm not too sure, but since DBZ is set in a totally different world just bear with me.)

Bulma looked at Vegeta again who was starting to pile up food out of the fridge.

"Do you need a hand with all that?" she asked sweetly.

The only response from Vegeta was a raised eyebrow that was hidden behind all the food.

She was bashing him up just last week! What was with suddenly acting so sweet? Please, it couldn't have been a mood swing. Sure, she acts like she's on a permanent period, but hey! If you were female wouldn't you if you were married to Vegeta?

(A/N: Those comments were in no way meant to be considered sexist or offensive in any way. AND I'm just saying about how Vegeta always acts like he deserves the _absolute_ best of everything and all that Saiyan Prince junk. Like, wouldn't you be grumpy if he practically treated you like dirt for 7 years straight? These are all my views, you wanna argue with me then fine, send me an email. My address is at the top.)

"Mum, where's my shirt!" Trunks yelled.

"It's in the dresser!" Bulma yelled back.

"Checked that!"

"Well check it again!"

"Found it!"

"Where was it!"

"…"

"Well?"

"Under my bed."

"I told you to clean under there two weeks ago!"

"…"

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Mother?" he squeaked.

"Come downstairs."

"I'm not dressed yet!"

"Then come down when you are!"

"Yes, Mother!"

A few minutes and grumbling later Trunks came down in his uniform carrying his school bag.

"Mum, why'd you make me go to an all-boys private school?" he whined, tugging at the shirt.

"So you could get a good education."

"But I'd get an even better one if you taught me yourself!"

"I'm too busy for that. I have to maintain Capsule Corp. and actually support our family unlike your father," she sneered at Vegeta's direction.

"Take that back!" the prince screamed.

She would've given him _the_ finger but Trunks was there so she had to hold back.

"Vegeta, you look so much like Goku why don't you go fly over there and see if Chi Chi can tell you apart."

"Stupid suggestion Onna. You should know that she'd be able to tell who her mate was easily. AND I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT THIRD-CLASS BAKA!!!!!"

"Sure you don't Vegeta."

"And you call yourself a genius."

"Muuuuum, where's my lunch?" asked Trunks, looking slightly amused at the argument between his parents. It was different, that's for sure.

"Your lunch? I didn't have enough time to make one, can't give you money cause you'll clean out the canteen and I refuse to have you scab other kids for food. Look, I'll just come by at lunchtime, okay?"

"'kay Mum. See ya!" Trunks rushed out the door and flew off to school, barely resisting the urge to make a crack at his father, knowing that he'd be incapable of going to school and having to listen in the sidelines while his mother went banshee. (Did that make sense?)

"Seriously Onna, he'd learn so much more if you let me teach him-"

"-about what? Fighting and the Saiyan race and-" Bulma interrupted.

"-the boy deserves it! He deserves to learn about the race which flows through his blood instead of learning all of this nonsense which will NOT help in his life!"

"What! When you teach him about Saiyans he'll be as arrogant and prideful as you since he's the almighty Prince of the Saiyans! He lives on Earth and should learn about his home planet! Not about a dead race which is, barely, surviving now! After the alien tyrant who they were blindly obeying decided to destroy them!"

A vein decided to start visibly throbbing out of his forehead as he did his best to maintain his rage. Knowing fully well that destroying any part of the building would get him an earful, the couch, nothing to train in, no food and worst of all… a trip to the mall. She might be getting him purple pants to match with the pink 'Badman' shirt. In his mind, no man should be subjected to wearing that… thing! But in Bulma's reasoning Vegeta wasn't a man, but a monkey. (No pun intended about the Oozaru transformation. It's her way of saying, "I'm bonded with an idiot.")

But to this Vegeta's reply was, "So you make a monkey wear the horrendous thing?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

At that all Vegeta could do was stare at his mate in utter horror and disbelief. For once feeling pity in a good way, saying over and over again in his mind hiding the thoughts from his wife, "Those poor monkeys, those poor, poor monkeys. Absolutely nothing should be subjected to wearing that monstrosity."

When Vegeta hadn't responded she seized his hand and led him to one of the labs. He had known the woman for a long time, but never knew of this, "Those poor, poor monkeys…"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Vegeta sent a silent prayer up to Dende, in hopes that the monkeys' only torture was the horrific shirt, "Those poor, poor monkeys…"

This may seem a bit different to the way Vegeta normally acts, but you _have_ to see it from his view. Vegeta is the Prince of All Saiyans. The Saiyans were a warrior race feared throughout the entire galaxy cause of their strength, ruthlessness and a whole heap of other things that I can think of but can't be bothered mentioning.

So, for the Saiyans to live up to their reputation they should at least look the part, correct? Dressed up in armour or anything else suitable for battle. How do you look the part when you're dressed in a pink- friggin'- shirt! It's absolutely humiliating. Especially to the Saiyan Prince no less! It's unconditionally degrading. Even after all of the torture and humiliation he has been through, this must be the worst. But then again, maybe acting like a baby in front of Kakarot or Frieza would be even worse for him.

For now, a pink shirt does not make anyone look threatening. More like a "…variety of flower."*

His eyes widened in horror as he saw inside the chamber the monkeys were kept in. There was one wearing a copy of the pink 'Badman' shirt. One climbing up was wearing a neon green shirt, just looking at it hurt your eyes. Unfortunate for Vegeta with his superior Saiyan sight. Another was wearing a bright orange shirt. Fortunately for Vegeta they were keeping this current experiment small, still in its testing stages. Truthfully I, myself, do not know why Capsule Corp. was testing primates on their reactions to wearing bright colours as opposed to their dark fur. But we all know how Dr. Briefs is about animals, so we'll just bear with him shall we? Of course Bulma agreed with the experiment as this was her father that had come up with the experiment. Though he might have a few screws loose, he is still a genius.

But it looks as if Dende had answered Vegeta's prayer when all that he saw was the monkeys playing around as if nothing was happening, just the small little exception of the blinding shirts. Just add a few more and it could've been worse then Tien's Solar Flare technique, yowch!

But still he sobbed, "Those poor, poor monkeys…"

"Veggie-chan, do you want to see the tigers he's been testing?"

Vegeta scowled at the nickname, no use telling her not to call him that anymore. He "asked" her "politely" enough times that she should've gotten the message that he didn't like that nickname through her thick skull.

"Okay," she answered to herself brightly. Dragging him off to the chamber where the tigers were being tested.

"They're mad. They're insane. They're inhuman," he whimpered, repeatedly.  
Bulma didn't hear his whimpers and couldn't feel the change of emotion through their bond so she just led him on cheerfully, oblivious to the torment he was currently suffering.

His eyes widened in terror as he saw into the chamber.

Tigers lounged around lazily, as if oblivious to the neon bright colours they were wearing.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, knocking him back to reality, "Do you want to see the horses we've been testing?"

A split second later there was an empty seat and a trail of clumps of black hair that led Dende knows where.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked herself. Then shrugging it off she made herself breakfast.

Now then, as an innocent bystander we'd be laughing our heads off. But once again, see this from Vegeta's point of view.

No being alive or dead should wear the horrid pink shirt, let alone the fact that it said, "Badman," on the back. Nothing should be subjected to the horror. But then he saw those monkeys, one in a pink shirt, another in a green shirt and the last one in an orange shirt. The latter of the two being in a bright fluorescent shade. Then what about being taken to a chamber which held three tigers with identical shirts on, just lounging around as if they weren't wearing the monstrosity.

Now how do you feel? Guess you're still laughing your head off, _you_ didn't have to experience that first hand!

"Hey, hey! Trunks have you heard? There's this lunatic going around the school. He says that Capsule Corp. has cracked and that they've been testing animals and all of this other junk about losing pride and dignity," his friend said.

"Mum never said anything about animal testing. Where is he?"

"Come on," the kid ran off signaling for Trunks to follow him.

He was led to the oval where there was a certain black-haired fellow ripping his hair out and wailing about monkeys, tigers and horses wearing _the_ pink shirt.

"Dende no," Trunks prayed, "Dad's cracked, his new home's gonna be the loony bin."

"That's your dad!"

"Unfortunately," Trunks started running at an exceptionally slow speed for him, but still fast and easy to see to the human eye, then jumped up and landed a flying side-kick at his father's head.

The oval became quiet as everyone stared at him, what was with that kid?

He's eight- friggin'- years old, the kid's suppose to be in Year Three and instead they moved him up to Year Eight and he's _still_ the smartest. Then there's the fact that his mother owns Capsule Corp. and his father has been named, "The Most Dangerous Man in the World."

Now he comes and kicks this guy in the head! What is he thinking!

Vegeta staggers for a bit, ashamed at being caught off guard especially by his son.

"What is it brat?!"

Everyone, but Trunks, shrunk away.

"Why'd you come to my school! How'd you make your entrance anyway? Fly!-"

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta roared, "You have no right to speak to me like that."

"Why?" Trunks dared, suddenly not caring about the fact that the whole school was on the oval listening to every word, "Because you're my father or 'cause you're the almighty Saiyan Prince!"

"I'm your father and you will do as I say."

To be continued…

*Vegeta, "Frieza's Counter-Attack"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"I've had to for my entire life otherwise I would've been beaten senseless," Trunks growled.

Vegeta paused, this was a first, the brat actually defended himself for once.

"It's not like you couldn't take it."

"What's your point! I'm only eight-years-old! You won't even let me live a normal childhood. Or at least as normal as it could be."

"Are you deaf boy! I just paid you a, stinkin', compliment. If we were back on Planet Vegeta you'd be training non-stop!"

"Why, because I'm a Saiyan or because I'm a prince!"

"What is with the Twenty Questions!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "You know the game Twenty Questions?"

"Answer my question!"

Trunks took a step back, the word question had already been overused just those three times!

"Did you know about the animal testing that your mother has been doing?"

"No, she's been doing animal testing? None of the products are in need of any of those results."

"It's your crackpot grandfather."

Okay, is it just me or does this scene seem a bit weird? Trunks and Vegeta is on the school oval with the entire school several metres behind and they're just talking?

"What did grandpa do?"

"It's that stupid obsession of his, they've put _the_ pink shirt on a monkey, tiger and horse!"

"_The_ pink shirt?" Trunks questioned, all emotion lost from his face but one. Horror.

"And a bright green one, and an even brighter orange shirt. On two others."

A number of emotions flashed across Trunks' face at this bit of information. Horror, disbelief, amusement, pity and last of all fear. Bulma has a number of times tried to get Trunks into a miniature version of the "Badman" shirt for Free Dress Day at school. All times averted after some complications.

But this was bad, this was very, very bad. If she's been making animals wear the monstrosity, which is also know as the pink shirt, and other animals wearing other, just as horrific, shirts. When will she turn on her husband and son, sometime in the near or distant future. Or even tomorrow!

"You're going home early today. We'll search through all of the buildings and destroy every fluorescent shirt."

"Right, come on Dad," Trunks ran off to Student Services.

After having to scribble down a note hastily explaining that he's gonna have to leave early because otherwise he might be too emotionally wrecked for school. Then forcing Vegeta to sign it, then sign him out.

They see that no one's at Student Services and the office lady just turned around so they fly off back to Capsule Corp.

"So she's been doing animal testing?"

"With her father, something about reactions."

"Nonetheless, they won't be needing those results for future inventions for capsules. It might interfere with future experiments, but it's a risk we _have_ to take."

"She's already gotten me into this. What else will she do?" Vegeta demanded, frustrated.

Trunks took a quick look at his father and quickened his pace, two seconds later arriving at Capsule Corp.

"Move it!" Vegeta yelled, "Start from the other side, search every draw, cupboard, wardrobe every single place and destroy every single fluorescent piece of clothing."

"Right," and with that Trunks sped off to the other side to begin his search.

Half an hour later, as there were so many buildings within Capsule Corp. despite their super speed, Trunks and Vegeta met up at their front door.

"So did you get everything?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yep, I wish you had warned me about those monkeys, tigers, horses, wolves and all of the other poor animals."

"You mean there's more! It's a damn conspiracy! They've both gone mad!"

"There has to be a way to stop them! The Cold Empire couldn't be resurfacing could they?"

"No. Their leaders are all gone, they're lost puppies now."

There was a pause between the father and son. Both going over the past events.

"They've both totally cracked," Trunks whimpered, "It explains now why she was suddenly so insistent of you getting a job after 8 years."

"It does, doesn't it?" Vegeta mused, losing his strong and prideful façade.

"Dad, what'll happen now? Are you still gonna go work at Hercule's?" Trunks asked, stifling a smirk which was trying to creep across his features, "Do you still have to pay Mum the child support and all that?"

"Maybe, but we have to find out how much they've changed. I refuse to leave you alone with either until we get to the bottom of this," Vegeta stated, ignoring the fact that what he just said sounded like someone had just replaced him.

"Dad… you do care," Trunks breathed, not being able to grasp the words his father had just said, "Or, what did you do with my father?"

Vegeta glared down at his son, "What are you talking about? Can't you feel that it's me and not someone else!"

'Yeah, but then again where did that idea come from?' Trunks wondered to himself, 'Maybe that craziness is hereditary or something, but why would someone want to dress like my father especially with his height and hair style?!'

Trunks smirked to himself at the idea of someone wanting to imitate his father. The idea suddenly seemed preposterous.

Then he found himself face first in the dirt.

"That's what you get for not paying attention when I'm talking to you!"

Trunks groaned inwardly, why did he have to stop paying attention in front of his father now! His mother will kill him for getting his uniform dirty!

Trunks got to his feet and dusted himself off before giving his full attention to his father.

"You should know better, now then, we have to go over to see Kakarot and his first brat. Nothing should be subjected to that monstrosity and we must warn the other last remaining Saiyans. The woman could've gotten to their mates. You go see Kakarot's eldest brat and I'm gonna go tell Kakarot," Vegeta ordered to his son, thinking that he could get in a spar while he was there.

"Right Dad," Trunks flew off to where Gohan was teaching.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Start Date: (I just felt like doing this as to keep a small record) 23 September 2002, 8:30pm

Finish Date: 23 October 2002, 10:41pm (WAY too long to write that)

"And so…" Gohan continued.

Snores filled the classroom as Gohan continued his lecture.

He looked up exasperated. This class always fell asleep. All of the other classes had said that his was interesting, but this class didn't agree and just had to fall asleep didn't they? He bet that not one of them had even paid attention to his lessons.

"You know," he started slyly, "If everyone raises their hands now I'll organise a private tour of Capsule Corp."

Some people put their hands up and were nudging the people next to them as well.

Gohan sighed, "One more chance. If everybody in the class raises their hand I'll organise a private tour of Capsule Corp. And I assure you, I have the connections. You seem to be forgetting who my father-in-law is."

The world still believed that Hercule had defeated Cell and Majin Buu.

Not that he really cared but how could people be so gullible?

Double the amount of people had raised their hands. Just barely making the halfway mark.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Okay, trip's off, th-"

There was a knocking at the top window. Trunks was just floating outside with a scared expression on his face.

It attracted the attention of everyone who was paying attention and Gohan rushed to the window, opening it then hissing, "What is it? I'm trying to teach my class here!"

There were a few snickers heard behind him but they were ignored.

"It's Mum and Grandpa. They've both cracked. Do you remember the pink shirt that Mum always made Dad wear?" Trunks demanded.

Gohan snickered, how could he forget? He nodded in response.

"Well her and Grandpa have been testing animals. Reaction to wearing bright colours or something like that. We've destroyed every single fluoro piece of clothing in Capsule Corp. but Mum could still buy another pink shirt and stuff. I'm just warning you, Dad's scared that she'll make him wear some other coloured shirt other then that pink one. There was an orange one and a green one and sooner or later they're gonna bring in another colour! He sent me to warn you, she might've gotten to Videl! How much would your class respect you if you were wearing a pink shirt!" Trunks screeched.

A number of emotions and thoughts went through Gohan's head.

Surprise, horror, amusement, then quickly back to horror.

When he got home he'd have to search the entire house for fluoro 

clothing. If she really did get to Videl, there wouldn't be anything he'd be able to do about it if she tried to get him into one of those shirts. Especially after she got that frying pan!

"Not good. Is there anything I can do to help you guys out? And you did destroy the clothing they were using in the experiments?" Gohan demanded.

"Of course!"

"Did Vegeta say anything about warning Krillin?"

"No, we really should go to Kame House then."

"You go, next is recess and I don't have any classes period three. Move Trunks and I'll meet you guys back at Capsule Corp."

"See ya!" And with that Trunks flew off at top speed to make the distance from Satan City to Kame Island.

"Okay class, you didn't see or hear anything. Now read chapter seven and prepare for a test next week."

Gohan was shocked, horrified and scared. Shocked at the sudden introduction of more fluoro shirts. Horrified that he could be forced to wear them. And scared of the fact that if Videl did make him wear them he would be powerless against her. Unless he could remember to do puppy-eyes. It was always so hard to remember to under those situations where she's mad as hell and has the frying pan out.

He shook himself out of his stupor and walked calmly back down to the front to seat himself in his desk. Few students were going through the chapter cause most of them were still wide-eyed from seeing an eight-year-old literally fly.

The earth could really be so primitive that some humans actually believed that they were alone in this universe. The concept of aliens and someone being stronger then Hercule (*rolls eyes*) being near impossible to grasp.

As student after student got over the shock they started wondering why their teacher wasn't lecturing until one of them put up their hand.

"Yes?"

"What are we suppose to be doing?"

Gohan visibly sighed, "I'll write it up on the board. Read chapter seven and prepare for a test next week," as he turned to write it onto the board.

The rest of the period continued without the slightest of hitches. All of the students were quiet and were actually well-behaved for once. He silently smirked as he thought about that last part, 'for once.'

Then as the siren went all of the students packed up their books and got up to leave, "Wait!" All of them stopped, looking to Gohan who had faced them all with a determined look on his face, "Today was passable given the circumstances, but, I expect you all to work harder next lesson and after. This isn't just from today's lesson but from your behaviour ever since the beginning of the year. I understand that Social Studies can be rather boring from previous years etc. But you have to at least try and stay awake for just one class and see how it goes. You may've been here longer then I have, but I do know how to teach. I'm hoping that when the end-of-year reports come out that you will all at least get better then a C. This will only come about if _you_ decide to do the work. No amount of bribery will be accepted as you have to remember that my father-in-law is Hercule Satan and one of my closest friends is Bulma Briefs. Remember to study for the test and now you may go the recess."

With a silent cheer, everybody left quickly. Those speeches were so BORING! Different from normal teachers but he was probably thinking all the while, 'What the hell am I saying?!'

To be continued…


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I'm going away till January 5th to Cambodia, then I'm going to Sydney on January 17th so I decided to make this chapter twice as long as usual just to make up for it.

Start Date: 23 October 2002, 10:44pm

End Date: 1 December 2002, 11:16pm (I should stop taking such longs breaks)

As the class exited the room Gohan waited "patiently" for all of the students to file out. Sure he could just fly out the window, I mean everyone knew that he was Saiyaman and stuff. But students just seemed to think that it was some other person named Son Gohan and not their teacher considering how they just couldn't match up their four-eyes teacher as Saiyaman. They were both geeky enough and everything but hey! I'm not going to be believing any day soon that my SOSE (Study of Society and Environment a.k.a. Social Studies) teacher is actually a superhero. Well actually this is all just made-up stuff. The kids couldn't care less that their SOSE teacher was Saiyaman and had all of those fancy connections. Those were all just tricks that he used anyway, Hercule said so, so why is there any reason to believe otherwise! (A/N: Ew. I'm doing my best to write from an unbiased opinion considering that I actually feel like I'm really gonna hurl whenever Hercule goes all, 'I'm the best, ROAR!' Yeah, he roars remember? But that last opinion, no matter how revolting it is, is (unfortunately) from one of those naïve fools' opinions. Anyway, there's plenty of reasons to believe otherwise! One main one: the TRUTH!)

As soon as all of the students had filed out Gohan rushed to the Staff Room, popping his head in he quickly said, "I'm gonna be out for an hour or so. If anybody comes looking for me tell them to go to my office at lunch cause I'm busy. Bye."

Then rushed out of the school and into a deserted alleyway, not bothering to check for any unsuspecting eyes, shot off the ground to Capsule Corp. The same thoughts rushing through his head, fluoro colours, pink, purple, green, orange, shirt. Gohan shivered at the thought, hopefully someone told Goten too. Chi Chi's word was law and it was an unspeakable offence to defy her word.

Gohan landed smoothly to see his father and Vegeta.

"Gohan, do you know where Goten is?" Goku questioned.

The demi-saiyan shook his head.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! The Saiyan race will be a total disgrace if we're seen in one of those shirts," Vegeta growled, inwardly shivering at the thought of having to wear one of the other shirts he had seen. The pink shirt was bad enough, but now this?!

"JERONIMO!" Goten screamed he dropped from the air and landed in Goku's arms.

"Hey Goten! Where were you, little guy?" Goku asked.

"I was playing with Chobi, he's gotten really big you should see him!" Goten cried, stretching his arms out to demonstrate how much the dinosaur had grown.

"Really? I've been away from him for so long I missed it! So next time you see him say 'hi' for me, 'kay Goten?" Gohan asked.

"You can chat later! We need a plan!" Vegeta yelled.

"We already destroyed all of the shirts at Capsule," Trunks started.

"Piccolo burned all of the shirts that Chi Chi had bought ages ago," Goku said, "Ever since that time when she made us go for our drivers' license he's destroyed every bit of clothing he didn't like."

"Don't blame him," Gohan muttered, despite his dorkiness in high school, even he had to admit that the clothes Chi Chi picked were just… shouldn't say. Being hit by the frying pan from Chi Chi was the worst. She started the trademark attack and only she can do it perfectly, ouch.

"So what do we do next?" Goten asked, "But Dad, what's so bad about fluoro shirts?"

Everybody facefaulted.

"Goten! Have you seen one of those shirts?!" Trunks screamed.

"Um… maybe. What do they look like?"

Everyone, but Vegeta, sighed. Vegeta just groaned at the youngest spawn of Kakarot's hereditary idiocy.

"Okay," Gohan took a deep breath, "You've seen bright fluoro colours right?"

"Yeah, it's like those colours on that construction paper which really hurts your eyes right?"

"Yes! Now imagine wearing those colours…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He finally got the picture."

"This is bad, this is bad, this is very, very bad!" Goten screeched, pacing around trying to come up with a plan, "This is almost as bad as Buu!"

"I wouldn't go that far!" Gohan disagreed, "You can't die from this!"

"Yes you can. When you're so humiliated that you commit suicide," Vegeta argued.

Everyone just looked at him. Goten was known for over-exaggerating but Vegeta always said things right to the point. He wouldn't really commit suicide because of the unbearable humiliation, would he? He must've been tortured worse when he was under Frieza's control. Unless Frieza was actually in love with Vegeta like many theories say. Remember, you always hurt the ones you love.

"So we attack mall outlets etc. then go onto the factories?" Trunks asked.

"Sounds like the start of a plan. But we have to do this all over the continent and not just in West City. I'd guess we'd have to go for the villages too," Gohan pointed out.

"Definitely," Goku agreed, "No hurting any innocent bystanders. Just destroy the clothing and no excuses that the people got in the way Vegeta. You've got better aim than that. You don't want Bulma with the frying pan loose on your tail."

Vegeta inwardly shuddered. No killing innocents was a shame, but the frying pan was a good enough threat in itself. It shouldn't be humanly possible for that kitchen utensil to cause so much pain. But then again it was mainly used on Saiyans, demis or not.

"So where do we start from?"

"West City Mall. Centre and we'll move our way out. We can take care of this on our own so no buddy systems, Goten and Trunks. If you're gonna play practical jokes on people don't do it while we have this situation to take care of. Got it?" Gohan demanded.

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, let's move!" At that last statement the five Saiyans flew off to the mall to begin their task. Destroy every single bit of fluoro clothing. And for Vegeta, destroy every single bit of fluoro clothing and make sure no humans are hurt in the process or he'll get a frying pan in the head.

Simple enough, right?

Now, let's follow Goku's path, or Kakarot, as Vegeta knows him.

They all landed in the centre of the mall and raced into the first clothing store that they each saw. Goku had gone into Big W. They don't really focus on clothing do they? Oh well, better make sure it's a fully covered job.

Race inside, the first thing he saw was a… book display?! Oh joy! The Guide to Beating Big, Bad Monsters All by Yourself by Hercule Satan was selling at $29.95, yay! Oh no! There was only one copy left… ah, screw it. Back to the task at hand. Clothing section, clothing section, where was it? Goku scanned the entire store until… Ah ha! Underneath the sign which said "Clothing"!

He rushed to the designated area, ki blast at hand. Ready to destroy every single bit of fluoro coloured clothing in the entire story. Vegeta did not miss a detail when he described what he saw. The very thought sent shivers down Goku's spine, it was just inhuman, sadistically insane.

Now, Gohan's path.

At least he had common sense, rushing right into Jeans West. Well, okay, not much of common sense, I mean who in their rights minds would let their _mother_ buy their clothes?!

Short job, there wasn't much to destroy here. Unless you counted lot's of the women clothes, but unless Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl and Juuhachigou had lost their minds and wanted them in drag… well, you know what I'm getting at. Actually, with the current threat about… it might be a good idea to destroy those too. Just to make sure every single base is covered.

Trunks decided to get an ice-cream before starting his part of the mission. Kids, what do you expect?

Goten really did inherit the idiocy his father has. Goku may be a genius when it comes to martial arts, but with just about everything is he was goddamn thick!

The youngest demi-saiyan ran into Woolworths! Seeing no clothes there he ran out of the store, well almost ran out of the store if he didn't see the aisles and aisles of food that is. Now he was running around the mall, at a rather slow pace for him, as cops chased after him for shoplifting.

Now, Vegeta (mwahahahahaha!).

The exact instruction running through his head over and over again, "Destroy every single bit of fluoro clothing and make sure no weaklings are hurt in the process or I'll get a frying pan in the head."

"Should be simple enough," Vegeta muttered to himself.

They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.

Vegeta walked into The Body Shop. He's a genius in the battlefield in all areas, but in situations like this he's almost as bad as Goku.

"What the hell?!" Looking around Vegeta saw lotions, shampoos etc., y'know, stuff which the body shop sells.

"Hello sir, would you like some help?"

Vegeta directed his attention to the lady standing in front of him who had a smile on her face. His expression set into a blank stare as his eyes practically drilled holes through her forehead. After not receiving an answer from him, and coming down with conclusion that this guy was just an idiot, she just replies, "I'll just leave you to it then. If you need any help don't be afraid to ask."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, 'Baka onna.'

He turned swiftly on his heel and stormed out of the store seeing no clothing in there, unless you were to count the face cloths but I don't think the girls are that insane… right?

"Hey! Watch it buster!" Vegeta had stormed out of the store and right into an 'innocent bystander', "Watch where you're going you idiot!"

The girl that he knocked down glared daggers at him and got up off the floor ready to yell some more at the Saiyan Prince, well that is until he just turned around and walked away.

She got up and dusted herself off, all the while muttering, "Men, they've got no respect for anyone do they? Selfish pigs." (A/N: That was not meant to be directed at anybody and no one should take any offense into that last comment. It was just to put emphasis into the scene and not be seen as a derogatory statement.)

Vegeta raged off into Bras 'n' Things. Oh shit…

"What the fucking hell?! Brat, what are you playing at?!" he roared, head turned to the ceiling.

~*~At the Lookout~*~

Dende turned to Piccolo, "Save me!"

~*~Back at Bras 'n' Things~*~

All heads in the lingerie store turned to Vegeta. Meanwhile, the prince was almost seething with rage. Well, okay, he was ready to explode and kill anybody and everybody.

Ki blast at the ready Vegeta took careful aim and destroyed everything in the store except for all of the humans. He even toasted the roach in the corner.

Happy that he destroyed something he walked out of the shop and proceeded into the next one, Kleins. Failing to notice the camera which followed his every movement in the corner.

Vegeta took a good look around this store and was ready to kill anyone and everyone without a second thought. A group of girls saw the madman at the door and muttering, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" carefully walking out of the entrance being careful not to provoke the fuming prince in any way. To say that he was royally pissed meant that you joined in ages ago.

A customer didn't notice the lunatic at the door and was holding a fake diamond up to the light. Even with it being fake the light reflected off it rather brightly given its size and reflected right into Vegeta's sensitive eyes.

To be continued…

I'll see you guys and happy holidays!


	21. Chapter Twenty

Okay, first off. I AM SO VERY SORRY about not updating sooner. I became obsessed with Tom Felton, Draco Malfoy and Slytherin. If you haven't already guessed where any of that is from, it's Harry Potter. When I say obsessed, I mean it's practically my only train of thought. When I go onto the net the first thing I do is type in which is basically my second favourite website about him. I know a couple others but my first favourite's down right now. So, anyways, my second excuse is that I've been more focused on Harry Potter fanfiction and the only one that I've posted is extremely gay... not meant literally. I'm writing up another one and when it's posted I'll give you the URL. The characters might seem a bit OOC since I've been writing about different characters. Okay, I sorta left myself at a dead end from the last chapter so it might be a bit lame.

Start Date: 26 February 2003, 6:16pm

End Date: 17 March 2003, 11:56pm

"Ooh... pretty colours," this unlucky person said to themself as the light was broken up into the... (eh, I left my science notes at school and it's just about the visible spectrum etc), "Hey! She's right! They really do go in that order, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo then violet. Jeez, you do learn something new every day."

She kept on turning the crystal in the light to see if the refraction of light would keep happening.

Unfortunately for Vegeta it just continued to make the light brighter into his eyes and even he was starting to see different colours. Taking careful aim he destroyed the diamond then stormed out of the store.

(A/N: Oh gawd! My first thought was to get Vegeta to go, "Filthy mudblood."! Ahh! Something's seriously wrong with me, ahhh!!)

~*~At Capsule Corp.~*~

"That would look great Chi Chi! Oh, could you wait, I've got a call on the other line," Bulma quickly switched lines on the phone after having to halt her conversation with her best friend about new clothes for their respective husbands, "Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hello, this is Thomas Felton from West City Mall. I doubt greatly that you'd know me, but first off I would like to know if you're fax machine is connected."

"Yes..."

"I need to fax you a picture of a man you might know. Is that alright?"

"Vegeta," she mumbled, "What the hell did you do now?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, sorry. Send it right through."

"Alright, just one moment."

Once she got the picture steam almost blew out of her ears, "What did he do?"

"Well, first he destroyed everything which was in a lingerie shop except for the people. He even toasted the bugs using those fancy light tricks. And now, he's in Kleins and he really looks like he's getting pissed so could you please hurry down here?"

"I'm on my way," she sighed, then switched back to her conversation with Chi Chi, "Are you busy next week cause I'd appreciate it if you attended my husband's funeral."

"What'd he do now?"

"Destroyed everything in a lingerie store. I have to get down to West City Mall around now, so I really need to go before Vegeta hurts any people."

"I'm coming too. I haven't seen any of the boys for a while, they could be the reason why Vegeta's even in a mall."

"Then come, but I can't pick you up. Sorry, so I'll see you there," then Bulma hung up grabbed her fastest jet copter and was out the door.

Poor Vegeta, we're all different. We all respond to different things in different ways. He's just more aggressive. Bulma and Vegeta are just perfect for one another aren't they?

"Goku, I'm gonna kill you if you're involved in this little shopping trip," Chi Chi muttered, hanging up the phone on her end, made sure she had her frying pan with her and hurried out the door, calling for Nimbus.

~*~At West City Mall~*~

"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched.

The Saiyan winced as he went deaf for about five seconds, he's never gonna get use to that voice.

"What is it?"

"Why did I just get a phone call about you destroying things in a lingerie store? For that matter, why were you even in a lingerie store in the first place!"

Seriously, he's never gonna get use to her screeching.

"Answer me Vegeta!"

He glared at her and just flew off. He couldn't be bothered dealing with her, a thought struck him to warn the others but Bulma had a higher power level then normal humans, what with being married to him and all, they should notice. They should've made a plan if either Bulma or Chi Chi were to show up though. Too late now.

Bulma stood there shocked, staring at the place where her husband was once standing. He actually turned them a screaming match with her? It was one of his favourite forms of exercise after ... and training.

"Bulma! What's up?" Gohan asked, seeing her standing there shocked as he got out of K-Mart.

"Gohan... what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Well, yeah, I was... it's my break," he quickly filled in. He just had to completely suck at lying didn't he? He had to be one of the gifted ones academically and not artistically. It's all his mother's fault! *pouts* Genius maybe but not exactly too creative, well except on the battlefield. And maybe...

"Right," she replied, "Would you know why Vegeta just flew off?"

"He did? I thought I heard some yelling, but he just retreated?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, did someone abduct the real Vegeta or what?"

"Or what..."

"Bulma? Are you okay? You just seem really down all of a sudden."

"Why did he do that? He's never so distant! I mean, I'm use to the less then five words sentences but he was almost at a loss for words."

"How do you figure that out? It's impossible to read his emotions."

"No it's not, look at his eyes. You can catch something for about a second before he covers it up."

"I've never noticed that before."

"That's because you've never looked."

"Guess you're right, what are you gonna do now?"

"Try and find Vegeta I guess."

"Good luck, I'd help but I'm kind of busy."

"Doing what? Christmas may be "around the corner" but it's not due for like another five months or so and nobody's birthday is coming up."

"Don't worry Bulma, just go find Vegeta."

"Thanks Gohan, er... general direction?"

"Thatta way," Gohan pointed to a direction to the left of Bulma as he quickly and easily picked out Vegeta's signal.

"Remind me to call you if I ever need a shoulder to cry on."

"Er, thanks I guess."

"I'll see you Gohan."

"Yeah, bye," he gave her a hug before going on his way into Valley Girl. What an idiot. I sincerely doubt any of those clothes would fit any of them. They may be slim, but those clothes weren't exactly made for men with muscles and I'm sure Goten or Trunks would've already destroyed them if their mother's tried to get them into them. I really don't think that they're that insane, right?

Heh, sorry SoMeOnE2040. I didn't have enough inspiration to make it the double chapter that I said it would be. But hey! I actually finished the chapter so it gives you something to read in that life of yours.

Please review this and I have no idea how long it might take for me to do up the next chapter but I've got a couple assignments due soon so don't expect another post this week for this story.


End file.
